Jsi jen tvárnou hlínou v mých rukou…
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Erza má vše, co by normální člověk od života mohl chtít. Má práci, ve které je dobrá a která ji baví, má dobré přátele, kteří se jí zastanou, když potřebuje, má vlastní byt i plyšáka na spaní... bohužel, Erza není až tak normální a to jí ničí jinak poklidný život. A právě ve chvíli, kdy se zdá, že se vše nenávratně zhroutí, je jí podána pomocná ruka - obsahuje futanari, nahotu a...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Tak je tu další povídka pro mou oblíbenou yuri autorku Kurotorahime (kdo má rád sladké, vzrušující a zamilované yuri, určitě si zajděte na její profil přečíst si pár povídek, nebudete litovat). Tentokrát z prostředí Fairy Tail, zasazeného do moderního světa, kde se Erza potýká s malým problémem a jedna milá slečna jí ho pomůže vyřešit... bude zde futanari, tedy dívka s oběma pohlavními orgány. Komu se to nelíbí, prosím nečtěte to a ani nekomentujte typu: "To je hnus, ulítlý, nechutný, nepřirozený" ani podobné věci. A samozřejmě zde bude i lehká dominance, ale to až v druhém díle, tenhle je spíš na potrápení a nažhavení. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail mi bohužel nepatří, jinak by tam bylo yuri, že by se chlapci začali cítit méněcenní! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jsi jen tvárnou hlínou v mých rukou…<strong>

(…)

_(Pozdě večer za tmy, temná ulička města Magnolie, 26. srpna 2014)_

„Zdrhej, vole, sou za náma!"

„Slyšim je, ty vole! Tady, za roch!"

Vrhli se kolem zdi, pronásledovaní policejními sirénami, světly z ručně držených baterek a výkřiky, aby zastavili. Už kolem nich i prosvištělo pár kulek, ale utíkali příliš rychle, než aby je nešikovně mířící policisté dokázali strefit. Jakmile přeskočili vysoký plot a strhli za sebou bedny, aby za nimi nemohli, cítili se, že už měli konečně vyhráno!

Jenom aby je ze tmy srazila na zem malá, ale silná pěst.

„Jste oba zatčeni," oznámil ženský hlas, zatímco ze tmy vystoupila jeho majitelka, oblečená do přiléhavé policejní uniformy. „Za obchodování s omamnými látkami-"

První z nich se zvednul, zavřeštěl jako opice a rozehnal se po dívce nožem. Znovu zavřeštěl, když mu cosi sevřelo zápěstí, protočilo ruku a poslalo ho do kotoulu, kde hlavou tvrdě narazil do země, už dávno bez nože i bez rovnováhy.

„- za vzpírání se zatčení-"

Druhý byl zákeřnější, předstíral úder zprava, aby poté bleskově bodnul nožem ukrytým v rukávu. Mířil těsně pod ledviny, na místo, které se hodně špatně vykrývalo, a navíc byl neskutečně rychlý. Cenil křivé zuby, když užuž viděl, jak se zbraň noří do své oběti – a hekl, když mu rychlý kop vyrazil vzduch z plic a on se sesul k zemi jako proděravěný pytel.

„- za útěk z místa činu-"

Oba zařvali a vrhli se na ni zároveň jako šílená smršť ran, kopů a pěstí. Nebyli sehraní, ale každý šel z jiné strany a prakticky se jeden druhému nepletli. Náhodný pozorovatel by přísahal, že tu ženu napadlo minimálně osm lidí.

Opravil by se až ve chvíli, kdy to čtyřikrát hlasitě křuplo, a oba lupiči padli na zem s vykloubenýma rukama. Další čtyři křupnutí a bolestivá zaskřehotání oznámila, že jim obránkyně vyřadila i nohy.

„- a za útok na policistu. Máte právo nevypovídat… a tak dále, a tak dál, určitě to znáte," zamumlala dívka, odhodila si z tváře pramen rudých vlasů a dala se do zatýkání. Chtěla to mít hotové brzy, aby mohla co nejdřív zpátky na stanici a domů.

Co by člověk neudělal pro šálek horké kávy.

(…)

_(O hodinu později, dívčí převlékací místnost na policejní stanici)_

„Slyšela jsem, že to dneska zase někdo nandal zásahovce," zavtipkovala Cana, zatímco si přetahovala vestu přes hlavu a rozepínala knoflíky na košili. „Prý byla rychlá jako blesk, nebezpečná jako tajfun a sexy jako-"

„Cano, tvé vtipkování je krajně nevhodné. Nemluvě o tom, že je také nepravdivé," odpověděla Erza klidným, nevzrušeným hlasem, a pečlivě přerovnávala obsah své skříňky. Z nějakého důvodu věci nikdy nebyly tam, kde je při odchodu nechala. Možná by se měla poučit od Lea – viděla ho jen párkrát, ale byl učiněným zosobněním pořádku a čistoty. Na organizaci jeho pracovního stolu se pěly ódy, určitě by si poradil i s takovou hrůzou, jakou byla její osobní skříňka. Jenom by ho pak musela zabít, kdyby komukoliv vyžvanil, jakou barvu měly její kalhotky.

„Ale prosím tě! Mluvilo se o tom celou cestu na stanici. Dva chlápci, nadopovaní bůhvíčím, nože v ruce – a zabásli je zmlácené na jednu hromadu a ty nemáš ani škrábanec. Na lince se nemluvilo o ničem jiném!" přisadila si Evergreen. Dělala policejní dispečerku, ale zásahů se účastnila víceméně jako pozorovatel. Dosadili ji sem nedávno kvůli nařízení z ministerstva o vyšším dohledu nad policejními zásahy, ale když se člověk přenesl přes její povýšenou povahu, byla skoro snesitelná.

„Potom by možná linka měla věnovat větší pozornost důležitějším věcem, jako třeba hlášení o přepadeních a dalších zločinech," řekla Erza pevně, pečlivě si vydrhla každý centimetr těla měkkým froté ručníkem a přetřela si podpaží, krk a záda deodorantem. Okolo zavoněla jemná vůně šeříku a citrusů.

„Jo a taky náletům UFO a spatření dinosaurů!" přisadila si Cana pobaveně a důkladně si přihnula z placatky, kterou sebou všude nosila. I do akce. Nikdo jí to pití nezabavil, protože nikdo nedokázal zůstat při vědomí, když si přičichnul, aby ověřil, zda se nejedná o alkohol. Po několika pokusech to nadřízení vzdali a pouze uvedli, že dokud bude Cana plnit své povinnosti, nebudou jí nic zabavovat.

„Moc vtipné, pivní sude," odsekla Evergreen a zamračila se na Erzu, která se už převlékala do své civilní pracovní uniformy. „Ty si nedáš sprchu, Erzo?"

„Až doma. Směna mi končí za hodinu a do té doby to nějak vydržím. Ve veřejných sprchách je největší šance na chycení plísňových onemocnění a bakterií. Levy na to téma četla zajímavou studii-"

„Ušetři mě!" Evergreen se otřásla a věnovala sousední místnosti se sprchami znepokojený pohled. „Eh, myslím, že dneska sprchu oželím taky."

„Tak to se radši koukej navonět, nebo se od tebe i Elfman odtáhne," ušklíbla se Cana.

„Có?!" vylítla Evergreen. „Tak já ti smrdím, jó? O mě alespoň někdo projevil zájem, ty si můžeš o klucích nechat tak leda zdát!"

„To si piš, že se mi o nich zdá. A určitě to jsou lepší věci, než který můžeš zažít ty!"

„A o čem to svědčí, co?"

„To mi pověz ty!"

Erza si s povzdechem zapnula předposlední knoflík na košili, uhladila sukni a vklouzla do bot. „Nezabijte se tu!" zavolala varovně, zabouchla svou skříňku – a ztuhla.

Byl na ní přichycený lísteček s napsaným vzkazem v Levině úhledném krasopisu. Stálo tam:

„_Erzo, musíme si promluvit. Stav se u mě, než dneska půjdeš domů. Levy"_

A sakra!

Problém nebyl v tom, že by Erza s Levy nekamarádila. Naopak, i když Levy byla ředitelovou sekretářkou a Erza řadovou policistkou, vycházely spolu překvapivě dobře. Přispělo k tomu i to, že to byla právě Levy, kdo Erzu do místního oddělení naverboval. Měla totiž tu smůlu (podle Erzi, Levy tomu říkala štěstí), že si šla do obchodního centra na nákup bot právě ve chvíli, kdy prodejnu přepadli dva maskovaní kluci. Vytáhlí, hubení, sotva jim rašily vousy, ale někde si sehnali zbraně a podle tónu hlasů nebyli úplně při smyslech. Dost možná by nakonec někoho z přítomných i zastřelili, kdyby tam Erza nedělala ochranku. Oba kluky bez problémů odzbrojila, výchovně je profackovala, promluvila jim do duše a nechala je běžet, načež jejich pistole vybila, rozložila na součástky a vyhodila do nejbližšího koše. Ještě ten den ji Levy odtáhla k sobě domů na šálek čaje a domácí sušenky a byla dostatečně tvrdohlavá, aby Erzu přiměla souhlasit s jejím novým, současným zaměstnáním. A ani jedna z nich toho dosud nelitovala.

Ne, problém byl v tom, že Erza sice byla výtečnou, zkušenou policistkou, která dokázala splnit jakoukoliv akci a po několika málo incidentech, kdy si musela vymezit teritorium, s ní vycházelo téměř celé oddělení – jenomže měla velký problém s pravidly, která se hodila jen na papír.

Slovem odborníka byrokracie, slovy Erzi mnoho neslušných výrazů.

Rudovlasá dívka si povzdechla a na moment zauvažovala, že tu zprávu bude ignorovat. Věděla, že Levy má pořád spoustu práce, jejich oddělení dohlíželo na velký okrsek a v Magnolii byli pořád nějací zloději, blázni nebo napití studenti, kteří trénovali skoky z mostu do vody. Mohla by se jí vyhýbat i dny, kdyby se trochu snažila…

„Erzo? Pojď sem, prosím. Je to důležité," zavolal na ni Levin drobný, ale pevný hlásek přes celou kancelář a před zraky všech přítomných.

Jenomže, jak kdysi řekl jeden moudrý člověk, snaha znamenala, že jste se dostatečně nepřipravili.

S těžkým povzdechem Erza prošla oddělením, kývnula na několik kolegů a prohodila pár zdvořilostních frází. Od Graye s díky převzala hrnek horkého kafe, opatrně upila a postavila ho na vlastní desku, než vešla do Leviny kanceláře. Hned u vstupu se zarazila a zkusmo začichala ve vzduchu.

„Co to tu cítím?"

„Sušenky. Na, vezmi si," řekla Levy s úsměvem a přisunula blíž k Erze porcelánový talíř plný sušenek.

„Díky, ale nemusím."

„Jsou domácí."

Vzduchem se mihnula ruka a na talíři bylo rázem o sušenku méně.

„Vida, a pak že to nepůjde," zachichotala se Levy.

„Tvé domácí sušenky se neodmítají," odpověděla Erza a zakousla se do pečiva. Potěšením skoro zavrněla – Levy věděla naprosto přesně, jak zkombinovat sladkost cukru s hořkostí čokolády a tuhostí těsta, aby z toho vznikl zážitek pro gurmány. Kdyby někdy z jakéhokoliv důvodu ztratila tohle místo, mohla by jít dělat šéfkuchaře do Ritzu.

„Ty víš, jak zalichotit děvčeti," zavrněla Levy, ale potom úsměvný výraz nahradil vážnější. „Erzo, máme problém."

„Byla to přiměřená sebeobrana. Měli nože, rozšířené zorničky, zrychlený dech a nereagovali na výzvy-"

„Ne, ne tvůj zásah, ten je zcela v mezích. Máme problémy se záznamy." Natáhla ruku směrem k hromadám šanonů. Jeden z nich najisto vytáhla, rozevřela ho před sebou a začala si procházet obsah.

Erza moc dobře věděla, že Levy to dělala jen kvůli efektu. Všechna důležitá fakta měla vždy v hlavě nebo přinejhorším v miniaturním růžovém zápisníčku v náprsní kapse a dokázala je chrlit rychlostí dvacet slov za vteřinu. Ale některé rituály se zkrátka nepřerušovaly a Levino listování mezi ně patřilo.

„Podařilo se mi od tvého bývalého zaměstnavatele získat všechny papíry a od tebe ten zbytek – který činil asi čtyři pětiny toho, co chybělo," odtušila s náznakem suchého humoru. „Údaje z pojišťovny souhlasí, zdravotní a sociální pojištění je v pořádku, daně sedí, všechno tu mám – až na prohlášení o zdravotní způsobilosti."

Erza zakoulela očima, aby skryla drobný záchvat paniky, který zaútočil na její hruď. „Levy, to je směšné. Víš přece, kolik uběhnu na trenažéru a kolik zvednu na benčpresu. Překonala jsem na něm i Elfmana. Elfmana, Levy!"

„Erzo, já znám tvoje výsledky, vážně," Levy zvedla ruce v obranném i omluvném gestu zároveň, „ale to prostě není oficiální. Můžeš mít sebelepší výsledky v posilovně, na plovárně, kde jenom chceš, ale já potřebuju potvrzení od doktora, že jsi zdravá a způsobilá k náročné práci policistky."

„Za celé tři roky, co jsem tu, jsem ani jednou nestonala. Zdravě se stravuju, nenavštěvuju solárium ani v zimě, na večírcích vypiju sotva jednu skleničku-"

„Erzo, to je všechno opravdu moc pěkné, ale ty musíš za doktorem! Co kdyby ti bylo něco skrytého, třeba zácpa nebo křeče nebo-"

„Netrpím žádnými bolestmi, teď ani v minulosti. Pravidelně sportuju. Jím šestkrát denně. Spím šest hodin každý den, šest a půl o víkendech…"

„A co třeba zánět slepého střeva? Nebo rakovina prsu? Ty jsou teď docela v módě, víš?"

„Zánět slepého střeva by se projevil ostrou bolestí kolem břicha a navíc se nedá odhalit předem. Jím hodně vlákniny, abych riziko co nejvíc zmenšila. Prsa si vyšetřuju sama pohmatem. Nejsem nezodpovědná, Levy!"

„Ale taky nejsi vševědoucí a určitě nejsi školená doktorka!" Levy nepatrně zvýšila hlas, ale potom klesla do židle a pomalu se rozdýchala. Potom začala znovu, tentokrát upřímný, soucitným, ale zároveň nesmlouvavým tónem. „Erzo, je mi to líto, ale o tomhle se nedá vyjednávat. Ani ne za týden je konec srpna, druhý týden v září sem přijede kontrola. Naše oddělení má jedno z nejvyšších hodnocení v poměru vyřešených zločinů ke spáchaným, nemalou měrou díky tobě. To nám sice získává obdiv a snadněji se díky tomu žádá o lepší vybavení a víc peněz na chod oddělení a platy, jenomže taky jsme kvůli tomu trnem v oku těch, kteří se námi cítí ohroženi. Budou se koukat na všechno, prolezou každou skulinu a tvrdě zkritizují jakýkoliv nedostatek, který najdou. Můžu zakrýt hodně věcí, ale nejde zfalšovat lékařské osvědčení. Potřebuju od tebe to potvrzení od lékaře o kompletní tělesné prohlídce a způsobilosti k výkonu fyzicky náročného zaměstnání a to do konce týdne."

Pocit paniky přerostl v ledový balvan, který se Erze usadil hluboko v žaludku a odmítal se zvednout. Polkla, ale led přetrvával a jakoby se jí tiše vysmíval.

„Ne," řekla skoro bez dechu, ale stále ještě odhodlaně. „Prostě ne, Levy. Klidně budu před tou komisí žonglovat se zapálenými loučemi, do toho zpívat národní hymnu a zároveň budu nohama dávat Elfmanovi masáž zad, ale na nějaké hloupé vyšetření mě nedostaneš. Tečka. Konec. Šmytec."

Levy na moment zavřela oči. Tuhle debatu s Erzou vedla už mnohokrát, ptala se na její důvody, přemlouvala ji, vyhrožovala, slibovala modré z nebe. Nic s ní nehnulo, byla jako žulová skála, která stála od počátku věků a bude stát do jejich skonu.

Byl čas tuhle žulu nalomit, i když půjde o hodně nefér trik.

„Mirajane má mladší sestru," řekla tichým hlasem. „Nastoupila u nás na brigádu, pomáhá mi třídit složky, zakládat nové, doplňuje chybějící informace a podobně. Jde jí to dobře a můžeme si to dovolit, protože se Laxusovi povedlo vyjednat nám vyšší rozpočet za výsledky, kterých dosahujete v ulicích. Mira se mi svěřila, že s jejich extra finančním přírůstkem krásně zvládají splácet všechny splátky na půjčky, které si musela vzít na opravu domu, když jim tam tehdy vyletěl do vzduchu přívod plynu."

„Levy, snad nechceš…" vydechla Erza v temné, mrazivé předtuše.

„Jestli komise přijde na to, že naše nejlepší policistka nemá v pořádku papíry, udělají šílený povyk. Dají to novinářům, aby si na tom smlsli, udělají z toho nějaký bláznivý článek s titulkem _‚Mají nás chránit, ale neuchrání ani vlastní papíry'_ nebo podobný nesmysl. Lidé se toho chytnou, začnou protestovat, starosta od nás dá ruce pryč a my o ty peníze přijdeme. S nižším rozpočtem si tu Lisannu nebudu moct nechat."

„Levy, to je od tebe hodně nízké," zavrčela Erza hlasem, ve kterém poprvé od doby jejich setkání nebylo nic než čistý, nefalšovaný vztek.

„Promiň, Erzo, ale dělám, co je třeba." Levin hlas byl nesmlouvavý, i když se jí oči podezřele leskly a rty se jí chvěly. „Je úterý, Erzo. Dodej mi tu zprávu do pátku nebo mi dej kontakt na lékaře, který tu prohlídku s tebou tenhle týden provedl, a já ti osobně zaručím, že tu Lisanna zůstane. Jestli nám opět něco přidají, tak jí můžu i zvýšit plat. Ale potřebuju tu zprávu, Erzo. Jedno jediné vyšetření a dám ti na rok pokoj, na dva, pokud k nám nepošlou další komisi."

„Levy-"

„Ne, Erzo. Promiň, už jsem ti ustoupila mockrát, ale teď už to nejde. Prohlídka, nebo Lisanna." Kývla hlavou ke dveřím, hlas sotva na úrovni šepotu. „Je mi to líto."

Erza se beze slova zvedla a zamířila pryč z kanceláře. Na talíři za sebou nechala napůl nedojedenou sušenku.

(…)

_(O další hodinu později, Erzin byt, Magnolie)_

‚_Kompletní lékařské vyšetření… krucinál, krucinál, krucinál!'_ Erza potichu klela, zatímco svírala naprázdno pěsti s touhou někoho nebo něco uhodit. Bohužel, její malý sprchový kout by si těžko mohl dovolit snášet výlevy její zuřivosti. Musela zuřit naprázdno, zatímco jí horká voda omývala tělo a splachovala z ní špínu a pot dnešního dne. Nervozitu bohužel odplavit nedokázala.

Nelhala Levy v ničem. Pečlivě o sebe dbala, někdo by možná řekl i přehnaně, i když po chvíli už se z toho stala jen zaběhnutá rutina. Každé ráno hodina v koupelně, kdy se myla, čistila, sušila a pečlivě kontrolovala celé tělo kvůli jakýmkoliv problémům. Se sebemenšími náznaky šla vždy hned za specializovaným doktorem, ale jestli se to stalo třikrát do roka, bylo to moc. Akné se Erze ztratilo už v šestnácti, důsledek vyvážené stravy, sportování a pravidelného mytí. Celulitida se nikdy neobjevila, místo toho se mohla rudovlasá dívka pyšnit křivkami, nad kterými její spolužačky bledly závistí. Pár se jí posmívalo, že musí mít víc svalů než kostí, ale nikdy nesklouzla k tomu přehnaně kulturistickému typu, kdy ženy vypadaly jako chodící hory. Když v létě oblékla bikiny, měla na pláži vždy jistotu, že jí někdo uvolní místo pro ručník. Nebo dojde pro studené pití. A na pomoc s namazáním zad se prakticky stály fronty.

Jenomže to všechno byla lež. Krutá hříčka přírody nadělila Erze jemnou kůži barvy čerstvě ušlehané smetany, vlasy zářivější než ten nejkrvavější západ slunce, postavu hodnou modelky a poprsí, ze kterého byl div, že ji ještě nerozbolela záda. Ale zároveň s tím jí dala i něco, co zaručilo, že o ni nikdy nebude žádný chlapec ani dívka stát, bez ohledu na to, jak přitažlivá se mohla na první, druhý nebo i desátý pohled jevit. A bylo úplně jedno, jak moc vstřícná by k nim byla.

S povzdechem zastavila vodu, vystoupila ze sprchového koutu na gumovou protiskluzovou podložku (ochrana před plísněmi nohou), vzala ze stojanu nahřátý ručník a zabalila si do něj vlasy, než si druhým začala utírat tělo. Přes obličej na ramena, kolem prsou – zaklela, protože je měla překvapivě citlivá a i vlastní doteky stačily, aby jí naběhly bradavky – potom přes bříško na záda, osušit nohy, lýtka, stehna, zadeček… a nakonec velmi, velmi pomalu a pečlivě začala vysoušet i dvaadvacet centimetrů dlouhý úd, který se jí tyčil mezi nohama těsně nad záhyby kůže formujícími vchod do její svatyňky.

Příroda Erze nadělila vybavení, které k dívkám zkrátka nenáleželo.

Byly doby, kdy z něj šílela, včetně případu, kdy jej poprvé odhalili spolužáci ve škole – nějaký hloupý kluk jí zezadu v žertu stáhnul sukni a omylem přitom stáhnul i kalhotky. Ten šok na jeho tváři pak málem stál za to, ale ty pohledy ostatních dětí, výrazy zmatení, údivu, ale především zhnusení a odporu… rodiče ji nakonec museli poslat na jinou školu, kde si už začala dávat ohromný pozor, vždy nosila pevný pásek a nikdy se s ostatními děvčaty nesprchovala. Měla štěstí, že její mužská výbava byla relativně malá a šla snadno utajit.

To skončilo na střední škole, když přišla puberta. Její drobná větvička najednou začala růst ve velkou a silnou větev, a to nejen po ránech, ale taky celkově. A když se občas podívala po pěkném spolužákovi nebo spolužačce… od té doby se naučila dívat se jinam. Musela, protože si nevěřila, že by měla sílu se znovu stěhovat. Ani pořádně nevěděla, co znamenala slova „erekce" nebo „poluce", rodiče sice měla hodné, ale i oni byli jejím stavem vyvedení z míry, chovali se k ní jako k normální holčičce, ale kdykoliv přišla řeč na její obojetné pohlaví, tak nastávalo trapné ticho, především u matky. Byli s ní za různými doktory, ale verdikt byl vždy stejný – jednalo se o přirozené, plně vyvinuté pohlavní orgány a zásah do nich byl možný až ve dvaceti pěti letech se souhlasem pacientky. Erza mohla brečet, nadávat, vztekat se, ale s lékaři to nehnulo. Jednou dokonce vyhrožovala, že si ho usekne kuchyňským nožem, ale tím rodiče tak upřímně vyděsila, až musela slíbit, že to nikdy neudělá.

Nakonec, po mnoha bezesných nocích, trapných ránech a dnech naplněných tichým utrpením, si jako všichni, kteří museli žít jako ne úplně normální lidé, zvykla. Kupovala si speciální elastické kalhotky, které její chloubu účinně maskovaly, kdykoliv riskovala, že by se musela před lidmi ukázat v prádle. Koupila několik anatomických atlasů a příruček o transsexualitě a pečlivě je nastudovala, jenom aby se ujistila, že není jediná. Uvnitř se vždy cítila jasně a neodmyslitelně jako dívka, necítila žádné naléhavé nutkání na to, aby chodila jen v kalhotách, hrabala se v motorech aut a hrubě nadávala při fotbalových zápasech. Milovala sukně a punčochy a od té doby, kdy jí majitel zachráněného obchodu s obuví dal jako odměnu doživotní slevu na veškeré jeho zboží, už skladovala doma alespoň tři tucty bot, z toho přinejmenším půltucet kvalitních kožených kozaček. Líbila se jí její postava, krásně pružná a vysportovaná, její zářivé vlasy, mohutné poprsí a pevný zadeček.

Jenom tu… tu věc mezi nohama nemohla vystát.

Nemohla chodit na rande, protože první kluk, před kterým se svlékla, se pozvracel a úplně jí tím zhnusil jakoukoliv představu na milování s opačným pohlavím. Nemohla chodit na rande s dívkami, protože těch pár, co se jí líbilo, dalo při opatrných otázkách jasně najevo, že holka s penisem je podle nich hnus. Nikde jinde než ve svém bytě se necítila v bezpečí nahá a i tak při tom zatahovala rolety a zamykala hlavní dveře. Ale především musela trpět lékaře. Všichni byli v pořádku, kožní, oční, ortoped, na koho si vzpomněla, až na praktického – a gynekologa.

První gynekolog, ke kterému zašla, byl celkem normální, asi pětatřicetiletý muž. Přišel jí vstřícný a přátelský, ale jenom do doby, než se svlékla. Chvíli na ni koukal, potom se zeptal, jestli snad má jít o nějaký hloupý vtip. Když zjistil, že ne, rezolutně ji vykázal s tím, že „lidi jako ona vyšetřovat nebude, ani kdyby mu hrozili ztrátou licence". Doktorovi přesně mířenou ranou pěsti rozbila nos, utekla v slzách a trvalo tři měsíce, než ji rodiče přemluvili k návštěvě dalšího. Tentokrát šlo o postaršího, velmi příjemně vyhlížejícího muže. Ten při pohledu na nahou Erzu zmateně svraštil obočí a pak jen Erze smutně oznámil, že i když se může podívat na její ženské partie, ty mužské vyšetřit nemůže. Ne proto, že by nechtěl, ale protože to neuměl, a doporučil Erze navštívit urologa. Jenomže Erzu při pohledu na čekárnu plnou mužů opustila odvaha. Nemohla si tam prostě přijít, sednou a snášet jejich udivené pohledy, potom šeptané poznámky a nakonec, kdyby jí snad některý sáhnul mezi nohy… to pro ni prostě nebylo přijatelné.

Nějakým zázrakem osudu se jí podařilo najít praktického lékaře, který měl čerstvě vystudovanou školu a při pohledu na Erzu místo zhnusení zajásal – jak brzy zjistila, považoval ji za _zajímavou_. Nebyla si jistá, jestli by si to neměla vyložit jako urážku, ale byl vůči ní dost vstřícný, aby k němu chodila na rutinní kontroly včetně kontroly pohlavních orgánů. To fungovalo zhruba do doby před třemi lety, než se zčistajasna sbalil a zmizel. Ordinaci po něm převzal jiný lékař, ale jak k němu Erza přišla, udělala okamžitě otočku a beze slova odešla. Byl to její první gynekolog.

Měla štěstí v tom, že choroby a problémy se jí skutečně vyhýbaly. Od té doby žádného doktora prakticky nepotřebovala. Antikoncepci nesháněla – žádný kluk o ni nestál a ani ona nestála o ně, takže jí žádné riziko nehrozilo – a doopravdy ji k žádnému doktorovi zákon nehnal. To jenom teď po ní Levy chtěla to potvrzení a Erze se svíralo břicho při pomyšlení, co to pro ni znamenalo. Lítání po bílopláštnících a všechny ty hnusné, odsuzující pohledy a vyhánění z ordinace, anebo Lisanna, která ztratí práci, a Mira tak nebude moci splácet opravy svého domu. Na jejich pomoc byla samozřejmě vypsaná sbírka a složilo se na ni celé oddělení s Erzou v čele, ale dům to zasáhlo těžce včetně základů a byla nutná celková rekonstrukce. Mira už téměř vše splatila, potřebovala jenom pár měsíců navíc, potom možná… ne, i po opravě stále potřebovaly každý přivýdělek, který mohli získat, a práce u Levy byla pro Lisannu nejlepší.

Dvě možnosti a z obou se Erze hrůzou zatmívalo před očima. Z Lisanny pravděpodobně trochu víc, nesnesla by pomyšlení, že kvůli ní skončí rodina kvůli dluhům na mrazu, ale jenom myšlenka na hledání doktora způsobovala, že se jí začal zvedat žaludek.

Skoro uvítala, když jí zazvonil telefon – jenom aby nadšení opadlo, když uslyšela Levin tichý hlas.

„_Erzo, jsi tam?"_

Měla chuť to položit.

„_Erzo, odpověz mi, prosím."_

Byla to opravdu silná chuť.

Telefon si povzdechl. _„Koukni, Erzo, opravdu mě mrzí, že jsem na tebe dneska tak udeřila. Ale s tímhle se nedá nic dělat. To potvrzení potřebuju, do pátku."_

Hlas se na moment odmlčel, ale pokračoval dřív, než Erza stihla sebrat odhodlání a zavěsit. _„Koukni, chápu, že ti na prakticích něco vadí – a vím, že jenom na nich, protože očnímu vyšetření na střelnici ses podrobila bez poznámek. Asi je to něco strašného, jako urážka, zranění nebo znásilnění, ale nechci se ti hrabat do života a do soukromí, to je tvoje věc a jestli se někomu svěříš, udělej to z vlastní vůle."_

Hlas se znovu odmlčel a Erza trošku, trošičku, vnitřně roztála. Nebylo to řečeno úplně obratně, ale z tónu vycítila, jak moc s ní Levy sympatizuje.

„_Dám ti adresu na jednu gynekoložku. Přijela do města nedávno, ještě nemá plnou kapacitu. Je to dobrá rodinná přítelkyně, skoro sestra, jako bych kdy nějakou měla. Dodneška mi neřekla dětské tajemství, které si slíbila s jedním klukem, když jí bylo pět let. Dodneška. Jestli je to o důvěře, můžeš si být jistá, že cokoliv to je, vezme si to do hrobu, Erzo. Jestli jde o zacházení, tak mi věř, že každého pacienta chová skoro v nábožné úctě. Vážně, její vyšetření se spíš podobá masáži. Je to ta nejlidštější doktorka, jakou znám. Sakra, Erzo, být jen trochu vstřícnější, vyvalila by pro své pacienty rudý koberec. Dělá i praktická vyšetření, do složky mi to bude stačit. Pošlu ti její adresu, zítra odpoledne má volno, tak za ní prosím zajdi. Snazší už ti to udělat nemůžu!"_

Navzdory situaci a novému ledovému pocitu v břiše se Erza neovládla a ušklíbla se do telefonu, když zachytila skrytou zprávu mezi řádky. „Nová doktorka krátce ve městě, hm? Získáš pro ni nového pacienta a ze mě vytřískáš tu zatracenou zprávu, co, Levy?"

„_Copak není pěkné, když člověk může vypomoct více lidem naráz?"_ ozvalo se na druhém konci nevinně, než hlas opět zvážněl. _„Erzo, nečekej ode mě proslovy o psychiatrech nebo tak. Jsi silná, dospělá, a kdybych si v životě měla vybrat jednu osobu, která by mi měla krýt záda, jsi to ty. Neříkám to často, ale záleží mi na tobě. Tohle je nejvíc, co pro tebe můžu udělat. Jestli se na tebe Lu jen špatně podívá, řekni mi to a já s ní vyrazím dveře. Nadobro."_

Ledový chlad konečně ustoupil zmatku.

„Neříkala jsi, že jste skoro životní kamarádky?" zeptala se Erza nejistě.

„_Říkala,"_ skoro vycítila, jak vážně Levy přikývla. _„A ukončím to s ní, pokud tam půjdeš a řekneš mi, že s tebou nejednala jako s královským hostem. Zakládá si na tom, Erzo. Můžeš vsadit svou duši, nebo klidně i mou duši, ale Lu je na pacienty tak příjemná, že to víc prostě nejde. Můžeš jí důvěřovat, Erzo. Nebo alespoň mě. Prosím, zajdi za ní."_ Odmlčela se a nakonec dodala: _„Když to uděláš, upeču pro tebe tvarohový koláč s jahodami. Jen pro tebe." _A zavěsila.

Navzdory všemu ostatnímu Erzina ústa zaplnily sliny. Levin proslulý tvarohový koláč s jahodami… bylo jedno, jak často o něj Levy prosila, uplácela ji nebo na ni dorážela, dělala ho vždy jen jednou v roce. Na její narozeniny. A pod podmínkou, že se rozdělí s oddělením. Vyšel na ni tak pouhý jeden dílek za rok, občas dva, když některý z kolegů velkodušně odmítl. Pro ten koláč téměř žila. Už si i vypracovala speciální dietní plán na den před narozeninami, aby přišla do práce tak akorát najezená, aby koláč nezhltla a vychutnala si ho, a zároveň nebyla tak plná, aby jí po něm bylo špatně. Byl božský, tak nadýchaný, že i v puse se téměř vznášel, a úžasným způsobem v sobě kombinoval lehkou čerstvost piškotu s mrazivou svěžestí našlehaného tvarohového krému a sladkou záplavou jahodové polevy. Levin tvarohový koláč s jahodami byl úplatek všech úplatků.

A přesto…

Erzou otřáslo, když si uvědomila, co všechno by se mohlo pokazit. Nikdo nevěděl o jejím stavu, ani Levy ne. Její rodný list i občanka jednoduše tvrdily, že byla dívka, což přesně Erza byla, jen s něčím navíc, ale lidé měli tendence to vidět jinak. Kdyby se Levy ve své kamarádce zmýlila a ta to všem vyslepičila, její těžce vydobytá práce, status, ale především kamarádi by byli pryč. Kdyby se jí znovu sesypal život, Erza si nebyla jistá, že by ho dokázala poslepovat znovu dohromady. Rodiče už by jí nepomohli, oba poklidně skonali před dvěma lety a Erza na ně pravidelně myslela a modlila se k bohu za jejich duše, i když moc nevěřila, že by to pomohlo.

Byla by na všechno sama.

Jemné pípnutí ji upozornilo, že jí přišla sms. Trochu roztřesenými prsty vytáhla svůj iPhone a přejela po displeji, jednou pro odemčení, podruhé pro přečtení zprávy. Našla v něm adresu doktorčiny ordinace spolu s časem, kdy Erzu očekává. Zamračila se, když si uvědomila, že touhle dobou je většinou na pochůzkách ulicemi, a zaklela, když ve zbytku zprávy zjistila, že šéf jí na Levinu žádost dal den placeného volna. Laxus byl přísný, i když spravedlivý šéf, ale placené volno dával stejně rád, jako si nechával píchat jehly do páteře. Nechtěla si ani představovat, co musela Levy udělat, aby ten den placeného volna pro Erzu získala. Manipulátorka jedna zatracená.

A skutečná, upřímná, starostlivá kamarádka.

Možná by pro ni měla Erza na oplátku upéct něco sama.

S těžkým povzdechem a ještě těžším srdce padla Erza do postele, nahá, jak byla. Její erekce už se zklidnila, teď měřila pouhých sedm, osm centimetrů nejvýš, a její spodní místečko ji začalo lehce svrbět. Navzdory své nechuti k dotýkání se téhle konkrétní části svého těla se Erza pečlivě starala, aby byla všude čistá, což zahrnovalo i pečlivé vyholování chlupů v této oblasti – jeden z Leviných často citovaných výzkumů byl o výhodách holení intimních partií u žen a rudovláska neviděla důvod, proč to nevztáhnout i na sebe. Jenom jí vadilo, jak často se poslední dobou cítila vzrušená. Byla si jistá, že ostatní ženy tak často vzrušené nebyly, i když podle rozhovorů, které vedly její kolegyně v šatnách a sprchách, si už začínala myslet, že to jen lépe maskovaly než muži. Ale ona a její nechuť k onanii způsobovaly, že měla poslední dobou až příliš mnoho sexuální energie a příšernou nechuť k tomu ji někde vybít. Nejjistější způsob, který zahrnoval její penis, byl ten, že si na pravačku nasadila silnou rukavici do sněhu a s ní pak několika tucty prudkých pohybů zmírnila ten ohromný tlak ve slabinách (a taky zničila asi tři vrstvy papírových kapesníků), jenomže kdykoliv to udělala, ta touha byla další den zpátky, někdy i do pár hodin! Bylo to šílené! Jednou provedla pokus, kdy se donutila snad k pěti orgasmům za den, kombinovala své mužské i ženské části, nakolik jí jen stačily ruce a jedno krátké, štíhlé dildo, které jí kdysi dala opilá Cana k Vánocům a Erza se nedostala k tomu ho vyhodit. Další den – jen velmi mírný pokles vzrušení oproti normálnímu dni a den poté bylo vše zpátky v normálu. Od té doby se k tomu uchylovala jednou za týden a i to jen kvůli zdravotním důvodům – další z Leviných ohromných studií tvrdila, že neonanovat je pro muže ve skutečnosti nezdravé, a Erza se snažila o tak zdravý život, jak jen bylo bez doktorů možné.

Po krátkém zvažování dnešní rukavici zamítla – ta doktorka se na ni přinejlepším jen zběžně podívá, přinejhorším ji vyhodí. Tak jako tak, její náčiní nikdo nebude dlouho zkoumat. Vyčistila si zuby, učesala vlasy, ujistila se, že je zapnutý budík, zamčené dveře a zavřená okna, a ulehla do postele spolu s malým plyšákem lvíčete. Byl to její jediný ústupek dospělému životu, který vedla, a nehodlala se ho vzdát. Navíc dokonale pomáhal zaplašit erotické představy.

Přesto jí to nezabránilo, aby následující den ráno zaúpěla, když se probudila s ohromnou erekcí a stejně velkou nechutí k úlevě od ní.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Na radu své beta-čtenářky jsem se rozhodl upravit popisek. Nejedná se už více o yuri povídku, ale o futa povídku. To znamená, že zde bude styk dívky a futanari (dívka s oběma pohlavími). Byli jste včas varováni, protože to, co následuje, už si jinak ani vyložit nejde. ;-) Užijte si kapitolu a pokud se vám líbila, víte, co dělat (Read and Review!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Jsi jen tvárnou hlínou v mých rukou… 2<strong>

(…)

_(Další den odpoledne, gynekologická ordinace, Magnolie)_

„Další, prosím."

Erza sebou trhla. Nevěřila, že by našla dvě víc odstrašující slova, než často slýchané: „Bacha, fízlové!" Tentokrát je našla zcela bezpečně.

Čekárna byla přesně taková, jako všude jinde. Za zavřenými dveřmi byla menší obdélníková místnost s ještě menším počtem židlí, dvěma stolečky s nejrůznějšími časopisy o povzbudivých tématech („Trpíte stále se vracející vaginální mykózou? Buďte rádi, že netrpíte **tímhle**!") a dalšími dveřmi, odkud čas od času vyšla tichá, příjemně se usmívající sestřička s krátkým fialovým sestřihem, poprosila nové lidi o kartičku pojišťovny, zeptala se, zda u nich už byli, a odešla do ordinace. Většina vyšetření trvala kolem dvaceti minut, jedno se protáhlo na půl hodiny a jedno zřejmě bylo jen poradenské, protože dívka Lisannina věku vyšla ven hned po pěti minutách s receptem v ruce a úlevou vepsanou na tváři. Erza ty časy změřila naprosto přesně, protože do čekárny dorazila už dvě hodiny před tím, než měla sjednané vyšetření, a od té doby sebou mlela tak nervózně, že tím několik nových pacientek vystrašila téměř k smrti.

Trochu se uklidnila, když Kinana, fialovovlasá sestra, přišla k ní, převzala si kartičku a za malý okamžik se vrátila s formulářem pro nové pacienty a kelímkem horké čokolády. „Nemusíte se bát, doktorka vám neublíží," řekla jen, povzbudivě se na Erzu usmála a odešla.

Zklidněný stav Erze vydržel jen do chvíle, než dopila čokoládu. Potom si sama došla pro další… a další… pak musela na záchod, pak si dala další čokoládu, znovu na záchod a začala si připadat jako v nějaké šílené grotesce, než poslední pacientka konečně odešla a Kinana ji pozvala dovnitř.

Teplota ledu uvnitř Erziných útrob klesla pod absolutní nulu. Chtěla se zvednout a utéct odtud, ale nohy měla slabé a neposlouchaly ji. Jenom vrávoravě následovala usměvavou sestru skrz malou předsíňku a přímo do ordinace…

„Ah, tak vy jste ta chudinka, která nám celé odpoledne plaší pacienty," usmála se na ni doktorka. „Jen pojďte dál a uklidněte se, o nic nejde."

… a spatřila tem dechberoucí ženu.

Erza si o sobě ráda myslela, že byla otevřená, na rozdíl od omezenců, kteří ji vždy odsoudili jen podle pohlaví. Ona sama většinou preferovala kluky, i když se občas pokusila svést pár dívek (a pár dívek se rovněž pokusilo svést ji, něco, co ze zásady neodmítala). Tahle doktorka ale ztělesňovala vše, co se Erze na ženách líbilo. Byla vysoká, možná i o trochu vyšší než Erza, i když s podpatky měla rudovlasá dívka jasně navrch. Její vlasy měly barvu té nejzralejší pšenice, a když na ně dopadlo světlo, vysílaly do okolí dechberoucí zlatavé odlesky. Tvář měla krásně oválnou, oči velké, široké a skořicově nahnědlé a vyzařovala z ní typická krása ženství. Dekolt, který napínal ubohou látku jejího pracovního pláště, byl pak jen třešničkou na dortu.

Erze vyschnulo v krku a poprvé ucítila, jak led v jejích útrobách roztál, aby ho nahradilo něco, co už dlouho necítila – zčervenání.

Doktorka se lehounce zasmála a ten zvuk Erze připomněl jemné cinkání křišťálových zvonků za jasného zimního rána. „Nemusíte se vůbec stydět, slečno…" bleskově kmitla očima do papírů před sebou, „Scarlet. Asi vám připadám trochu mladší, ale ujišťuju vás, že mám dlouholetou praxi a měla jsem i mnoho pacientek. Kdybych se nemusela stěhovat…" na moment jí tvář potemněla, jako kdyby oblohou přeletěl mráček, ale vzápětí už se zase usmívala a sluníčko hebce pohladilo Erzinu tvář svými horkými paprsky. „Prosím, odložte si támhle za zástěnou a poté si sedněte, abychom mohly probrat vaši anamnézu. Nemusíte se strachovat, je tu dost teplo, zima vám nebude."

Led se znovu vrátil a kopnul Erzu silou rozzuřeného býka. Svléknout se, tak brzo? Na to nebyla připravená! Chtěla se ještě alespoň chvíli dívat na tu nádhernou ženu, než se jí ta rozesmátá tvář zkřiví odporem a než ji s hlasem plným špatně skrývaného hnusu a odsouzení vykáže ze své ordinace.

„N-Nemohla bych si nechat kalhotky?" pípnula Erza a zamrkala, když si uvědomila, jak nesměle najednou zněla. Kam se poděly její roky tvrdého, přímočarého prosazování, kterým byla známá na celé magnolijské policejní stanici?

Žena se chápavě usmála. „Samozřejmě můžete, slečno Scarlet, ale kvůli kompletnímu vyšetření budou muset nakonec dolů. Pokud vám to je nepříjemné, uděláme to až na poslední chvíli, abyste se zbytečně nestresovala, dobrá?"

„Děkuji vám," řekla Erza, znovu ucítila, jak jí začaly hořet tváře, a honem zmizela za průsvitnou, ale neprůhlednou zástěnou. Začala si rychle rozepínat halenku a polohlasně zaklela, když zjistila, že se jí třesou prsty, jenom tentokrát to nebylo chladem, ale vzrušením. Nějak si nemohla pomoct – chtěla se té doktorce líbit a chtěla, aby o ní řekla něco pochvalného. Tvář se jí zkřivila do roztomile zděšeného výrazu – přišla si jako prvňáček před učitelkou, který se zoufale snaží zapamatovat písmenka a číslice, aby dostal nejenom dobrou známku, ale i uznalou pochvalu.

Ten pocit byl pro Erzu naprosto nový a byl hřejivý stejně jako děsivý.

Málem ze sebe halenku servala, stejně jako sukni, jejíž opasek se jako na potvoru zaseknul. Boty i ponožky ze sebe skopnula a podprsenku si rozepnula jediným lusknutím prstů, než ji ze sebe stáhla. Automaticky zajela rukou k poslednímu kousku oděvu – a zarazila se.

Ovšem. Doktorka ještě netušila, co byla Erza zač.

S tichým povzdechem a utlumeným pocitem radosti Erza opatrně vystoupila zpoza plenty a drobnými krůčky přišla až k doktorce.

„Ah, už jste připravená!" rozzářila se doktorka, přejela Erzu pohledem a oči se jí lehounce rozšířily. „Oh… vy jste namouduši ta nejkrásnější dívka, jakou jsem kdy vyšetřovala!" zvolala hlasem plným upřímného obdivu.

Erzino srdíčko udělalo několik kotoulů a radostí začalo bít dvojnásobnou silou i rychlostí.

„Tak, slečno Scarlet, kdybyste se nejprve mohla posadit, abychom probraly vaši rodinnou anamnézu. Slečna McGarden mi nedala kontakt na vašeho posledního doktora, takže budu potřebovat jeho jméno kvůli vaší pacientské kartě. Poté přistoupíme k základnímu vyšetření a zátěžovým testům a nakonec vám prohlédnu i pohlavní orgány, abych vás mohla uznat za zcela zdravou a způsobilou fyzicky náročných zaměstnání. Souhlasíte?"

Doktorčin jemný, nevtíravě sympatický hlas způsobil, že Erza vše odkývala ještě předtím, než byla blonďatá dívka v polovině svého proslovu.

„Výborně!" rozzářila se. „Můžeme začít?"

„No, já… mohla bych znát vaše jméno, prosím?" Sotva to dořekla, Erza se okamžitě v duchu nakopla. Přišla k doktorce a ani nevěděla její jméno? Vzpomínala si jen, že jí Levy dala nějakou přezdívku, ale zbytek jí úplně vyšuměl z hlavy. Co si teď o ní pomyslí, co je asi za pako, že si ani neumí přečíst název kliniky anebo tabulku s ordinačními hodinami, kde byl doktor vždy uveden?

Žena na moment působila trochu zmateně, ale okamžitě poté vše přikryl další z jejích širokých úsměvů. „Samozřejmě. Jsem Lucy Heartfilia, pro pacienty Lucy, pro přátele Lu. Prosím, říkejte mi Lucy, slečno Scarle-"

„Erza!" vyhrkla dívka dřív, než se stihla zastavit. Pod Luciným zmateným pohledem jí líce zahořely nefalšovaným ohněm a slabě ze sebe dostala: „Eh… můžete mi říkat Erza, doktorko. Tak… mi říkají přátelé."

„Velice vám děkuji, Erzo." Ten úsměv by přemluvil Titanic, aby se dobrovolně potopil a nikdy nikoho nevydal až do konce světa – a bylo by úplně jedno, jak sexy diCaprio vypadal v mokré košili.

Patnáct minut mluvení a základních vyšetření Erze uběhlo jako nic. Ani si přesně nevzpomínala, co napovídala o svém zdravotním stavu – doufala jen, že neřekla žádnou pitomost, za kterou by se později nenáviděla – a poslechy srdce, měření tlaku a pohled do krku strávila spíš tím, že se úporně snažila ignorovat, jak prudce jí stoupala teplota, kdykoliv se jí Lucy dotkla. Byla si jistá, že to nedělala úmyslně – při měření tlaku se paže zkrátka dotknout musí, a krku taky, když se do něj dívá – ale byl to tak nádherný pocit, že si najednou přála, aby byla hrozně, příšerně nemocná a Lucy ji musela vyšetřovat mnohem, mnohem déle. Zvláště na jistých místech…

Zachroptěla, když jí v krku zaskočila slina. Uvědomila si totiž, že její myšlenky začaly nabírat až příliš nemravný směr, a její dlouho neukojené tělo na něj velmi poslušně zareagovalo.

„Děje se něco, Erzo? Připadáte mi trochu nesvá," řekla Lucy upřímně zmateným hlasem.

Erza jen prudce zavrtěla hlavou. Nevěřila svému hlasu, že by ji nezradil a nezněl jako od zoufalé holky na erotické lince ve tři hodiny ráno.

Po obyčejných vyšetřeních následovaly zátěžové testy. Erza je přivítala s povděkem, protože jí umožnily snadno ovládnout vzrušení tím, že předváděla, co všechno její tělo zvládalo. Běhala na stroji, zvedala závaží rukama i nohama, dělala dřepy, kliky, sklapovačky, vše zatímco měla na hrudi připojené čtyři elektrody a Lucy podrobně sledovala zároveň Erzu i přístroj, ke kterému vedly dráty z elektrod. Jak si vše zapisovala, její údiv byl stále větší a větší a spolu s ním dělal Erzin žaludek čím dál větší kotrmelce.

„Na mou duši, vy musíte být ztělesněním zdraví, Erzo. Máte nejlepší výsledky, jaké jsem kdy viděla," řekla Lucy hlasem plným obdivu, když zapsala poslední údaj a porovnala vše s tabulkou nutných minim.

Erza se cítila jako horký vosk v rukách zkušené umělkyně.

„Tak, nyní vyšetření prsou. Prosím, zvedněte ruce nad hlavu a až vám řeknu, zhluboka dýchejte."

O-Ou!

Erza polkla, ale poslušně zvednula ruce, najednou velmi, velmi nervózní. To malé cvičení, které tu právě předvedla, její tělo příjemně rozehřálo a zároveň udusilo touhu po sexu, ta ale nemohla úplně zmizet, dokud měla Lucy na dohled. A tahle pozice, kterou už několikrát zaujala pro svého původního lékaře, byla velmi zranitelná. Vestoje, s rukama vzpaženýma nad hlavou, měla hruď zcela odhalenou a vydanou Lucy na milost a nemilost. Skutečná potíž ale byla, že jí to přišlo jako velmi vzrušující způsob, jak být někomu vydán na milost – ne u jiných doktorů, ale u Lucy na sto procent. A jestli se začne příliš rozpalovat…

Jemné, přímo andělské ruce se přiblížily, konečky prstů se dotkly odhalené kůže silou motýlího křídla a Erza se okamžitě rozpálila _až příliš_.

Zasténala.

Lucy okamžitě ukročila se zděšeným pohledem. „Z-Zranila jsem vás, Erzo? Bolelo vás to?"

Rudovláska si přála propadnout se do země, nejprve tisíc stop, pak dalších tisíc a pak pro jistotu až do zemského jádra, kde by shořela na popel. O moc větší horko, než jaké jí bylo, už tam být nemohlo. Nevěřila svým hlasivkám, že by ze sebe vydaly něco víc než smrtelný chropot chronického kuřáka cigaret, a tak jen zavrtěla hlavou, až jí rudé vlasy zavířily vzduchem.

Lucy nevypadala příliš přesvědčeně, přesto se k Erze vrátila a znovu, ještě opatrněji, přiložila prsty k Erziným ňadrům.

Tentokrát už dokázala nezasténat, ale _bože_, to byl tak nádherný pocit! Jako by ji masírovali tím nejjemnějším hedvábím a potom rozpalovali žhavým železem, jenomže místo bolesti cítila pouze _slast_! Tvrdě se kousala do jazyka, aby neopakovala předchozí incident, a na tváři musela mít výraz absolutního šílence, který příšerně trpí a zároveň si to neskutečně užívá.

Byla si jistá, že Lucy ji každou chvíli vyhodí jako posledního zvrhlíka z bordelu, ale každá vteřina, kdy se jí dotýkala, jí za to stála.

Neuvědomila si, že měla zavřené oči, dokud ty doteky nezmizely a ona překvapeně nezjistila, že je všude kolem tma. Pomalu je otevřela a spatřila Lucy se zvláštním výrazem na tváři, jak hledí na její prsa. Automaticky stočila zrak dolů, na svá krásná, velká ňadra – a na vztyčené, růžové bradavky, které se na nich téměř chvěly touhou jako dvě lahodné třešničky.

Ne do zemského jádra. Teď se chtěla propadnout rovnou do pekla. Do nejnižšího kruhu. A pak pro jistotu ještě do pekelného sklepa. Vykopala by ho holýma rukama, kdyby to bylo nutné.

Lucy se znovu usmála. „Nemusíte se za nic stydět, Erzo, tohle se stává často. Vlastně mi to usnadní vyšetřování, takže si nedělejte starosti a… snažte se neudusit," dodala s malinko pobaveným leskem v očích.

Erza si už přišla zostuzená na tisíc let dopředu, ale poslušně se uvolnila, nakolik ji jen její zrádné tělo poslechlo, a znovu se oddala doktorčiným dotykům. Teď, když Lucy věděla, jak snadné je Erzu vzrušit, se jí dál dotýkala velmi klidně a bez bázně, i když to stále byly ty nejjemnější doteky, jaké kdy rudovláska zažila. Jednou, ještě v pubertě, jí na ně sahal nějaký nadržený kluk, s kterým kdysi zkusila chodit. Ruce měl hrubé a mačkal Erzu, jako by z ní chtěl vymačkat sýr nebo co. Lucy si naopak počínala velmi opatrně, její doteky byly přesné, jemné a nevtíravé, a když se konečně dostala až k bradavkám, Erza už vydechla nahlas. Znovu z toho zrudla, ale už ty krásné pocity nedokázala vydržet a Lucy navíc řekla, že se za to nemusí stydět, a co řekla Lucy, to muselo platit.

Stála tam před ní, od pasu nahoru úplně nahá, od pasu dolů jen v malých rudých kalhotkách, a nechávala se eroticky vyšetřovat od té nejvíc sexy doktorky, jakou kdy poznala. Její vlhký sen se nějak musel stát skutečností a Erza nebyla tak hloupá, aby se to jakkoliv pokoušela přerušit nebo dokonce zastavit. Jenom stála, vypínala se a slastně vzdychala, zatímco jí usměvavá doktorka zkušeně prohmatávala a hnětla prsa, poté opatrně povytáhla bradavky a jemňounce je zmáčkla, aby zkontrolovala, že jsou v pořádku.

„Výborně, Erzo, mohu s jistotou prohlásit, že vaše ňadra jsou prosta všech defektů a nepodařilo se mi najít sebemenší bulku či cystu. Nyní vám pomohu sundat si kalhotky, vy mi hupsnete na vyšetřovací křeslo a za pár minut bude po všem."

‚_Mmm, to zní skvěle,'_ pomyslela si Erza zasněně, zatímco stále slastí přivírala oči._ ‚Víc doteků, vyšetření, sundat kal – počkat, cože?!'_

Ta zpráva ji okamžitě probudila, zčásti proto, že přesně toho se od začátku bála, a ještě větší hrozbou byl fakt, jak neskutečně _vzrušená_ se cítila. Pravda, neskutečně nádherná masáž prsou vzrušila víc její ženské partie, ale ta mužská se taky tvrdě hlásila o slovo, o to víc, že ji uvěznila ve svých elastických stahovacích kalhotkách. Jestli je teď sundá, tak…

Otevřela pusu, aby něco řekla, ale už bylo pozdě. Doktorka už si velmi klidně sedla před Erzou na bobek s očima ve výši Erzina pasu, opatrně uchopila lem jejích kalhotek a jemně jí je stáhla na stehna – aby vzápětí dostala prudký úder od náhle osvobozeného ocasu, který se radostně vymrštil na denní světlo a hrdě se postavil do pozoru. Přitom zanechal na Lucyině čele malou vlhkou stopu od sekretu, který se mu stihl objevit na vršku hlavičky.

Zapomeňte na peklo. Erza se bude muset prohrabat na opačnou stranu galaxie skrz tucty červích děr a stejně to nebude dost hluboko v žádném slova smyslu. Vyděšená na nejvyšší míru jen zavřela oči a vroucně se modlila za požár, zemětřesení, konec světa – cokoliv, jen aby se přerušila tahle příšerná, hrozná scéna, kdy dostala tu nejkrásnější masáž prsou v životě, jen aby pak byla vyhozena ven jako zrůda.

Jedna, dva, tři… sedm, osm… Lucy musela být v pořádném šoku, že ještě nezačala křičet… třináct, čtrnáct… možná z toho omdlela? Ještě lepší, zítřejší novinový titulek bude hlásat, že Erzino nadšení z gynekologické prohlídky uzemnilo doktorku… dvacet pět, dvacet šest… to už prostě nešlo vydržet! Musela se podívat, proč na ni ještě nikdo nezačal řvát!

Pomalounku otevřela nejprve pravé oko, potom levé. Zašilhala dolů a uviděla Lucy, jak stále klečí na místě a dívá se přímo do Erzina rozkroku. Rudovlasá policistka by to nejspíš přičetla šoku, kdyby nezahlédla pohled v doktorčiných oříškových očích. Nebylo tam žádné zhnusení, odpor či dokonce tiché, mrazivé odsouzení.

Lucy se na její pohlaví dívala s pochopením a… čímsi, pro co Erza neměla jméno, ale co v ní vyvolalo mravenčení od konečků prstů u nohou až po kořínky vlasů.

„Tak proto," řekla tichým, chápavým a lehce i pobaveným hlasem, zatímco si zblízka prohlížela Erzinu lehounce se chvějící chloubu. „Proto jste dnes byla tak nervózní a nesvá, je to tak, Erzo? Všechno kvůli téhle nádherné věci." Jak to dořekla, její jediný prst přejel přes celou Erzinu vztyčenou délku silou peříčka a Erze před očima vybuchla ohnivá kola.

Málem se udělala z toho jednoho jediného malinkého přejetí prstem!

„N-Nádherné?" zachraptěla Erza, jak musela zčásti bojovat s překvapením, zčásti s vlastním tělem, aby svou novou doktorku hned zase neztratila tím, že by jí zašpinila celý obličej svým neovladatelným výstřikem.

„Ale ovšem! Erzo, snažím se naučit každého svého pacienta, že než se o své tělo můžete začít starat, musíte se ho naučit milovat. Každou jednotlivou část. Vaše ruce, prsty, stehna, zadeček – každá jednotlivá partie si zaslouží péči a lásku. A to platí především o vás a tomto krásném penisu." Lucy po něm znovu přejela prstem, tak lehce, že Erza sotva cítila víc, než závan vzduchu. Zato si ale byla jistá, že jestli to doktorka udělá už třeba jen jednou jedinkrát, neudrží se a vystříkne přímo teď a tady, jí do obličeje, a pak se za to bude muset zastřelit.

Naštěstí už to neudělala.

Lucy se zvedla, jakoby mimochodem si z čela otřela vlhkou kapku, kterou na něm zanechalo Erzino nadšení z vyšetření prsou, a zářivě se na Erzu usmála. „Nemusíte se bát, Erzo, naučím vás, jak své tělo správně milovat. Vypadáte však trochu… frustrovaně, pokud to tak smím říct. Jak často se s přítelem milujete?"

Erza pomalu zavrtěla hlavou, jak se snažila vrátit se z výšin absolutního vzrušení zpátky na zem. „Já nemám přítele."

„Tedy s přítelkyní." Lucyin úsměv se, pokud možno, o trochu rozšířil.

„Ani přítelkyni."

Úsměv lehce povadl, ale pořád tam byl.

„V tom případě jak často masturbujete? A upřímně, prosím. Vše je důvěrné."

Do krve zrudlá Erza zašeptala: „Jednou za týden… nebo méně."

„Dobrý bože!" Poprvé za dobu Erziny návštěvy vypadala Lucy upřímně zděšeně. „Drahá, proč tak málo? Bolí vás při tom něco? Cítíte nepohodlí? Křeče?"

„Ne! Ne ne ne, nic takového. Já jenom, že… že…"

Pohled, kterým se Erza podívala na svou mužskou výbavu, řekl Lucy všechno, co potřebovala vědět.

Rázně zavrtěla hlavou. „Erzo, nevím, co vám kdo v životě napovídal, ale tuším, že ten někdo trestuhodně zanedbal svou povinnost. Jak může jakýkoliv doktor od svého pacienta očekávat, že bude dbát o své zdraví, když mu neřekne, že jeho tělo je tou nejpřirozenější věcí na světě a zaslouží si nejvíc lásky ze všech? Každá jednotlivá část, a vůbec nezáleží na tom, co vám o ní řekl kdo jiný. Příroda vás tak chtěla a ta se často nemýlí."

„V mém případě-"

„Ani ve vašem!" řekla Lucy příkře, ale vzápětí nasadila omluvný výraz. „Promiňte, já… občas se nechám trochu unést, když jde o blaho mých pacientů. Těžce nesu, když zjistím, že se vinou někoho jiného přestali mít rádi a pohlíží na sebe jako na cokoliv jiného než bytost, která si zaslouží lásku a něhu."

Led v Erzině břiše tál rychleji než kostka ledu v rozpálené troubě.

„Napíšu vám doporučení na pár seminářů, které pořádám. Jde jen o malé debatní kroužky, kde učím své pacienty, jak se mít rád a správně o sebe pečovat. To druhé pravděpodobně nepotřebujete, ale to první určitě." Tiše mlaskla a znovu se usmála. „Ale to počká. Vy jste si přece přišla pro potvrzení o zdravotní způsobilosti a kvůli celkové prohlídce. Šup na vyšetřovací křeslo, ať se mohu ujistit, že vám nic neschází."

Celý Lucyin proslov zněl naprosto nevinně, ale Erze z nějakého důvodu přišel plný skrytých příslibů, ze kterých ji zamrazilo po celé délce páteře, tentokrát však velmi příjemným způsobem. Přesto střelila nejistým pohledem po dveřích. Stále ještě by mohla odejít a neriskovat, že doktorčina vřelost nebyla jen zdvořilou maskou, která se sesype, jakmile bude nucena podívat se na její výbavu z příliš velké blízkosti…

„Nikam!" Lucyin hlas sebou najednou nesl velitelský podtón, který Erzu přimrazil na místě. „Teď jste má pacientka, Erzo, a tímhle vyšetřením si projdete, ať chcete, nebo ne. Jako zodpovědná lékařka a gynekoložka vás nemohu nechat odejít, aniž bych se ujistila, že jste na sto procent zdravá. Takže dolů s kalhotkami a už ať jste na tom stole!" Tón zmizel a nahradil ho opět vřelý úsměv. „Prosím."

S pocitem, že byla okradena o možnost snadného útěku, Erza nejistě stáhla kalhotky až ke kotníkům, kde z nich snadno vystoupila. Sehnula se pro ně, honem je odložila na blízký stůl a trpným krokem zamířila k vyšetřovacímu křeslu. Nenáviděla jeho konstrukci – přišla jí vždycky příšerně ponižující. Mužům u vyšetření stačilo jen klečet, pokud věděla. Ženy byly nuceny sednout si do tohohle výmyslu, na kterém byly přišroubované podpěrky pro nohy v takové výšce a úhlu, aby je měly zvednuté do výšky, pokrčené a široce roztažené. Jejich soukromá místa se tak najednou stala úplně veřejná a ten pocit bezmoci a studu Erzu ovládl vždy, když do něj byla nucena usednout.

Lucy zřejmě tušila, že většina normálních žen křeslo nesnáší, a proto sehnala model, který vypadal tak vstřícně, že i Erza se při pohledu na něj trochu uvolnila. Bylo celé v hluboce modré barvě, jako oceán ve svých nejhlubších částech, jen se kolem prohnat hejno rybek. Když do něj usedla, s překvapením si uvědomila, že čalounění bylo tak měkké, že se v něm málem ztratila, a nikde necítila žádný nepříjemný chlad igelitu. Po opření se zjistila, že i záda se opírala o příjemně měkkou, anatomicky tvarovanou část, takže si připadala, jako by byla u sebe doma v posteli a napůl seděla, napůl ležela, s příjemnou knížkou v ruce.

Jenom byla nahá v gynekologické ordinaci a ta nejkrásnější a nejpříjemnější doktorka, jakou v životě poznala a která uměla proměnit vyšetření prsou v erotickou masáž, se právě chystala dotýkat jejích intimních partií.

Tvrdě ztopořený úd se znovu zachvěl, jako by se už nemohl dočkat, až se přesně něco takového stane.

Lucy se opět lehce zachichotala. „Chápu, že jste nervózní, Erzo, ale jste v naprostém bezpečí, věřte mi. Uvolněte se a nechte mne, abych vás navedla do správné polohy."

To už se Erze líbilo o něco méně, přesto neprotestovala, když Lucy vzala nejprve Erzinu levou a pak i pravou nohu, položila je na podpěrky pro nohy a poté upravila jejich výšku do ideální polohy. Opěrky byly stejně měkce polstrované, jako křeslo, podpíraly však nohy pouze v kolenou a přilehlé oblasti, paty Erze tudíž volně visely volně ve vzduchu a vlastní váha Erziných nohou přispěla k tomu, že se musela posunout až na kraj křesla, aby měla co nejpohodlnější polohu. Tím se zcela vystavila čemukoliv, co si na ni Lucy mohla vymyslet.

„Výborně!" usmála se Lucy potěšeně a v Erze opět hrklo. Ten pohled… „Teď ještě ruce, abyste si při vyšetření náhodou neublížila – anebo mě," dodala se šibalským mrknutím, zatímco Erze jemně uchopila zápěstí a zavedla jí ruce nad hlavu a přes opěrku křesla.

„Já bych vám nikdy neublížila, doktorko," namítla Erza, i když ji doktorčin příjemný dotek ukolébal natolik, že se ochotně nechala vést. Ucítila za křeslem další měkké polstrování a usoudila, že slouží k umístění rukou, proto na něj přitiskla dlaně, jak nejlépe to šlo.

„Teď už určitě ne," usmála se Lucy vlídně a přešla za Erzu. Ta vzápětí zalapala po dechu, když ji ono polstrování překrylo zápěstí i shora a pevně jí vmáčklo ruce do měkkého pohodlí. Pokusila se je vytáhnout, ale nepohnuly se ani o centimetr.

„C-Co to děláte, Lucy?" Zaškubala rukama, až se jí svaly na pažích napjaly, ale ruce měla najednou úplně k ničemu, daleko za hlavou, kam na ně neviděla a kde ji nemohly nijak bránit. Pocit bezmoci se vrátil desetinásobně zesílený, ale spolu s ním přišla zvláštní jiskra vzrušení, která ji přiměla zalapat po dechu, a její chlouba sebou znovu škubla.

„Jenom bezpečnostní opatření pro pacienty, kteří by raději utekli, než se nechali vyšetřit," řekla Lucy s příjemným a zároveň samolibým úsměvem, zatímco zpod křesla vylovila dvě dvojice řemenů a každým pevně přepásala Erziny nohy, aby je nemohla stáhnout z opěrek. I řemeny měly vnitřní polstrování, takže se Erze nezařezávaly do kůže, ale zamknuly ji v pozici stejně pevně, jako by šlo o řetězy.

Situace silně dolehla na rudovlasou dívku, které konečně došlo, jak moc je nyní Lucy vydána na milost a nemilost.

„L-Lucy, tohle opravdu nemusíte-"

„Ale musím, Erzo, to víš, že musím," sklonila se Lucy nad svou pacientku a, aniž by to vyslovila, tónem jasně přešla k tykání. „Teď se hezky uvolníš, budeš hodná pacientka a necháš mě tě vyšetřit."

Erze problesknulo v očích něco z její staré odhodlanosti a vzdorovitě upřela zrak do skořicových očí. „Nebo co?"

„Nebo tě potrestám," odpověděla blonďatá dívka s úsměvem a, než mohla Erza jakkoliv zareagovat, plesknula ji přes odhalený zadeček.

„Au!" Erza vyjekla víc překvapením než bolestí – při rvačkách dostávala rány stokrát silnější, než byla tahle. Tady ale zapůsobil šok, že si Lucy dovolila plácnout ji jako nějakou zlobivou holku, a fakt, že když se jí ruce automaticky pohnuly, aby kryly její napadené místo, polstrovaná pouta je zastavila.

„Přestaňte s tím," řekla svým nejlepším velitelským hlasem, ale nedokázala do něj dát ani zdaleka tolik síly, kolik chtěla, protože Lucy si z něj očividně nic nedělala a jenom se dál usmívala.

„Nebo co?" Lucy zdařile napodobila Erzin tón, i když její byl stále vřelý a příjemný, a pleskla tentokrát druhou půlku.

Erza znovu vyjekla a zčervenala, když jí došlo, že v téhle chvíli toho skutečně moc udělat nemohla.

„To je lepší." Přišla ještě dvě plácnutí, obě lehce zaštípala, ale Erza už bolest z nich téměř nevnímala. „Většina mých pacientů je rozumných, Erzo, ale ty nerozumné je potřeba občas potrestat, než si zvyknou na to, že milovat své tělo je správné a příjemné. Doufám, že se to naučíš rychle, aby nemusely být žádné další tresty."

„A co když se mi trestání líbí, hm?" Erze málem vylezly oči z důlků, když se uslyšela to říct. Tohle stoprocentně říct nechtěla! To nemohlo být z její hlavy! Prudce zavrtěla hlavou, ale co řekla, už nemohla vzít zpět.

Lucy se rozesmála, uvolněným, zvonivým smíchem, který tišil Erziny nervy stejně jako živá voda žízeň člověka, který dva dny nepil. „To by potom bylo zábavné," připustila, „ale přijdeš mi jako rozumná dívka, která jen potřebuje popostrčit správným směrem. Promluvíme si o tom po vyšetření, dobrá?"

Jemně se zespodu dotkla prstem Erziny chlouby, která dotek kvitovala další vlnou slasti do Erzina podbřišku, a nadzvedla ji, aby se pod ní objevily zrůžovělé závojíčky Erziny lasturky. „Vyšetříme nejprve tvůj poševní a anální vchod a tuhle slaďoučkou, neuspokojenou krásu si necháme na konec, co říkáš?"

Erza jen něco nesrozumitelného zamumlala, protože právě měla dost práce s tím, aby své nezvladatelné libido udržela v mezích.

„Ach, ovšem, má chyba. Musíš se cítit příšerně frustrovaně po týdnu plném sebeodříkání." Lucy pomalým, neuspěchaným krokem přešla ke svému stolu, čímž dala Erze možnost dlouhého výhledu na své pohupující-se pozadí, a sáhla do jedné ze zásuvek. „Žádný strach, na to existuje snadná pomoc."

‚_Jaká pomoc?'_ pomyslela si Erza zmateně, ale když se Lucy vracela, držela tu věc za zády, takže si ji nemohla pořádně prohlédnout. Následně se k ní doktorka sklonila a hlavou jí zablokovala výhled, takže Erza mohla jen cítit, jak jedna její ruka opět sevřela Erzin úd a pevně ho držela na místě. Sykla zadržovaným napětím a lehce se zavrtěla v pase, když jí na mysli vytanula představa, že by stačily dva tři prudké přírazy pánví a byla by v ráji – to už ale ucítila, jak se jí u kořene cosi pevně stáhlo a zaškrtilo to její penis. Prudce zalapala po dechu.

„Žádný strach, tohle nebolí ani to není nebezpečné," usmála se Lucy a zvedla hlavu, čímž dovolila Erze, aby si prohlédla, co jí to doktorka vlastně provedla. U kořene svého nástroje spatřila pevně vypadající růžový kroužek, který ji svíral ocelovým stiskem a způsoboval ohromný nárůst tlaku v jejích slabinách. Zavrtěla sebou – byl trochu nepohodlný, ale to spíš kvůli tomu tlaku, než že by ji nějak bolestivě škrtil. Svíral ji ale rozhodně pevně, bez pomoci rukou neměla šanci ho jakkoliv sundat.

„Téhle pomůcce se říká erekční kroužek," pokračovala Lucy, když viděla, s jakou intenzitou Erza zkoumá své spoutané mužství. „Původním účelem bylo prodloužení erekce a zkvalitnění sexuálního aktu, ale tenhle konkrétní model umí mnohem víc." Úsměv na její tváři patřil velmi, velmi spokojené osobě. „Ze své polohy to nemůžeš vidět, ale tenhle zvláštní kroužek má po obvodu mnoho malých výstupků, které efektivně blokují většinu tlakových bodů, které pomáhají stimulovat tok spermatu. Uvidíš, že s jeho pomocí nehrozí žádný nechtěný orgasmus." Pro demonstraci znovu přejela prstem po celé délce, ale i když Erza nahlas zasténala, skutečně cítila, že se výstřiku prakticky vůbec nepřiblížila, na rozdíl od minule, kdy by stačily dva, aby byla hotová.

„Ale… to…" hlesla Erza.

„To znamená, že tvoje vyšetření bude tak příjemné, jak jen může být," přikývla spokojeně Lucy, přistrčila si před Erzu malou stoličku a jemným pohlazením přejela přes pevně sevřené stěny Erziny lasturky. „Začneme?"

I kdyby Erza protestovala, nebylo by jí to nic platné.

Nejprve cítila jen letmé doteky na různých místech, zřejmě jak Lucy kontrolovala, že její jeskyňka nemá žádné defekty či jak to říkala. Teprve potom ucítila dotek prvního prstu a trhnula sebou. Většina jejího sexuálního napětí byla možná soustředěná do jejího mužského nástroje, ale její ženské části se rychle začaly hlásit o slovo a Lucyiny dechberoucí doteky tomu jen napomáhaly. I když Erze mezi nohy vymáčkla štědré množství lubrikantu – a Erza přitom překvapením vypískla, protože ten už byl studený jako z lednice – nijak se nehrnula dovnitř. Místo toho jemně přejížděla prsty nahoru a dolů, občas s mírným tlakem, občas úplně bez, a jen jednou jí jemně rozhrnula závojíčky, zřejmě aby se ujistila, že při tom Erzu nic nebolí.

Bolest byla to úplně poslední, co měla Erza v té chvíli na mysli. Místo toho cítila, jak její tělo poslušně reaguje na Lucyiny doteky a jak se její většinou těsně sevřená lasturka pomalu, ale jistě otevírá, jako truhla, která pečlivému a trpělivému dobrodruhovi vydává své skryté poklady. Zasténala, když ucítila na odhalených partiích závan studeného vzduchu, a začervenala se, když její sten doprovodil Lucyin lehký smích.

„Vypadá to, že vaše reakce jsou zcela přiměřené, Erzo," přešla zpět k vykání, zatímco vzala první nástroj, který Erze sice byl povědomý, ale vůbec netušila jeho jméno. „Nejprve se pohmatem ujistím, že uvnitř nejsou žádné překážky nebo cizí tělesa, a poté zavedu toto spekulum, které mi umožní nerušený pohled na vnitřek vaší pochvy. Kdyby to bylo nepříjemné, řekněte si."

Erza si ani nedokázala vzpomenout, co přesně slovo _nepříjemné_ znamenalo, protože v momentu, kdy do ní hladce vklouzl Lucyin dlouhý, štíhlý a nádherně jemný prst, cítila jenom čiré blaho.

Měla dojem, že znovu slyšela Lucy zasmát se, ale šlo to těžko posoudit, protože se hrozně soustředila na to, aby nezačala přirážet a nevypadala jako šíleně vzrušená ženská, která hrozně moc potřebuje úlevu. Nejspíš tak už vypadala, ale mohla alespoň lpět na zbytcích své důstojnosti.

Potom sebou prst jemně zavrtěl a Erza zapomněla i na význam slova _důstojnost_.

Po nekonečných minutách plných slastného vzdychání, hekání a víc horka a mokra, než kdy Erza pocítila, Lucy konečně prst vytáhla, na rtech stále úsměv a v očích šibalské jiskřičky. „Vás je skutečně radost vyšetřovat, Erzo," řekla milým hlasem, zatímco nanášela gel na onen nástroj, který nazvala spekulem a který připomínal dvě malé, zahnuté lžíce na boty, spojené k sobě dvěma aretačními šrouby.

‚_Nápodobně,'_ pomyslela si Erza, ale odmítala to říct nahlas. Tohle všechno bylo pořád proti její vůli, pořád ještě byla spoutaná a roztažená na gynekologickém křesle a ještě pořád s ní Lucy jednala jako s – ach!

Neubránila se dalšímu stenu, když do ní vnikly dva podlouhlé, kulaté listy z chladné oceli, přitiskly se k patru a poté se začaly pomalu rozevírat.

Dobrá, tohle už bylo trochu nepříjemné.

Lucy naštěstí přestala točit šrouby dřív, než Erza začala sykat bolestí. Soucitně se na svou pacientku podívala a vzala do ruky tyčinku s malým kouskem vaty na konci. „Zkusím to dokončit tak rychle, jak jen budu moci, Erzo," slíbila a opatrně tyčinku vsunula dovnitř široce roztažené Erzi, než jí jemně začala stírat z poševních stěn vzorky pro pozdější testy.

Erza hekla, i když jemné lechtání vatovou tyčinkou nebylo zdaleka tak nepříjemné, jako spíš lechtivé. Přesto si oddechla, když Lucy skončila a spekulum z ní opatrně vytáhla – a znovu hekla, když do ní Lucy tentokrát zasunula podobné, ale plastové zařízení.

„Tohle slouží k pohledu na váš děložní čípek," vysvětlovala, zatímco zařízení znovu roztahovala. „Je tu malá baterka, abyste viděla, a tady je zrcátko, abyste se sama mohla podívat, jak uvnitř vypadáte." Usmála se. „Udělejte to, prosím. Tělo se snadněji miluje, když víte, jak vypadá."

Erza se cítila víc rudá, než milovaná. Zrovna Lucy ze všech lidí musela vidět Erzu právě ve chvíli, kdy byla nahá, na gynekologickém křesle, doširoka roztažená a přístupná – a vlhká. Zatraceně, celý její vnitřek se lesknul, jako by byl potažený mikrofilmem. Všechno to vypadalo tak… zvláštně, jako malý, růžový tunel, ale přitom určitým způsobem i _správně_, a když se Lucy znovu dotkla na několika místech, všechno se zachvělo a Erza ucítila další příval slasti. Odtud se tedy braly všechny ty krásné pocity. Nebo alespoň polovina z nich.

„Ještě maličkost," usmála se Lucy a do Erzina klína spadlo dalších pár kapek gelu. „Ještě se ujistím, že váš klitoris reaguje na přirozenou stimulaci."

„Přirozené co-jaaaahh!" Tentokrát šlo už o poloviční výkřik, když se Lucy dotkla místečka, o kterém Erza měla jen velmi hrubé povědomí, ale nikdy ho v praxi nenašla. Lucy ho očividně našla okamžitě a právě teď jej svým motýlím dotykem přiváděla do varu! Erzin úd se znovu začal chvět a přešel z normální tělesné barvy do zuřivě rudé, jak návaly krve způsobovaly přetlak a zaplavovaly Erzu vlnami vzrušení, na které nebyla ani zdaleka připravená. Ostře zaťala břišní svaly a její poševní rovněž zareagovaly, ale byly stále pevně roztažené spekulem a mohly jen marně bojovat proti vnitřnímu tlaku.

Nemít na sobě ten erekční kroužek, už dávno by se udělala.

„Ták, v tomhle ohledu se zdá, že jste naprosto zdravá," prohlásila Lucy s úsměvem, zatímco z Erzy odstranila veškeré nástroje, utřela si ruce a zapsala cosi do formuláře na stroje. „Nyní vyšetřím váš anální otvor. Asi to nebude tak příjemné jako vaginální vyšetření, ale budu na vás příjemná, slibuju."

Erza nervózně polkla. Nikdy nezkoušela nic ani vzdáleně připomínající anální styk, rukavice byla prakticky všechno, co znala, a v téhle pozici byl její zadeček a všechny její otvory naprosto otevřené. Reflexivně zatnula svaly, jak pevně jen dokázala.

„No no no, musíte se uvolnit, jinak to pro vás bude nepříjemné," chlácholila ji Lucy, zatímco vymačkávala z tuby další dávku chladivého gelu. „Trochu tomu pomůžeme, co říkáte?" usmála se a položila volnou ruku na Erzinu lasturku.

‚_To není fééér!'_ zakřičela Erza v duchu, když cizí palec začal jemnými krouživými pohyby masírovat její poštěváček a celé její tělo na to nadšeně zareagovalo. Kroutila se v poutech jako hadí žena při přehlídce v New Yorku, ale Lucy její pohyby bez problémů kopírovala a za chvíli Erza jasně cítila, jak vlhký její klín je a jak tvrdou má erekci. Teprve v ten moment jí došlo, že Lucy zneužila chvíle, kdy se Erza svíjela v návalech rozkoše, a už měla v jejích spodních místech svůj dlouhý prstík, který vše pečlivě a poctivě zkoumal a prohmatával.

Rozpačitě vydechla, když zjistila, že z toho měla skoro stejnou rozkoš, jako když jí Lucy masírovala klitoris.

„Óh, zdá se, že tady si někdo užívá i anální hrátky. Že bych si to poznamenala do svých papírů na později?" zažertovala Lucy, když si všimla Erzina rozpačitě vzrušeného výrazu, a pomalounku začala do Erzy zasouvat druhý prst. Počáteční pocit nepohodlí a odporu okamžitě vystřídalo prudké vzrušení, když díky gelu prst hladce vklouznul na místo a přidal se ke svému kolegovi, a Erza se přistihla, že začala pánví drobně vycházet vstříc veškerým pohybům, které v ní Lucy dělala. Čekala za to vyhubování, ale Lucy se jen jemně usmála a pečlivě jí prohmatávala bříško zvenku i zevnitř, aby mohla pohmatem vyšetřit orgány, ke kterým by se jinak nedostala.

Rudovlasá dívka skoro litovala, když přišel konec a oba prstíky ji s tichým mlasknutím opustily.

„Tak, pokud mohu soudit, i zde jste úplně zdravá," řekla Lucy po další očistě a zápisu do formuláře. „Už nám zbývá jenom jedna poslední část," řekla a zadívala se na Erzinu chloubu tak hladově, až ta sebou trhla. Znovu se vrátil ten děsivý pocit, který předtím měla, ale tentokrát se neděsila odmítnutí.

Děsila se toho, jak _dobře_ ji asi Lucy přiměje se cítit a jak _hlasitě_ u toho bude sténat.

Aniž by věnovala pozornost kroužku, který stále pevně svíral Erzin nástroj, Lucy začala pečlivým prohlédnutím a jemnými doteky na různých místech Erziny délky. Ta sebou začala házet ještě víc než při předchozích vyšetřeních. Její lasturka musela být teď úplně promáčená a její zadeček by nejspíš obětoval rok života za další minutu Lucyina erotického vyšetřování, ale byla to její mužná část, která její sexuální abstinencí nejvíc trpěla, a právě se jí mělo dostat pozornosti, jakou jí v životě nikdo nedal.

Nebýt toho zatraceného kroužku, Erza by se snad k orgasmu dokázala přimět pouhou _vůlí_.

„Hmmm, prozatím vše vypadá v pořádku – až na tu viditelnou sexuální frustraci," řekla Lucy pomalu, pevně úd uchopila levou rukou u kořene a pravou těsně za hlavičkou. „Teď se podívám na žalud," řekla a jemným, ale vytrvalým pohybem stáhla Erze předkožku, až obnažila ohromný, leskle rudý žalud, ze kterého vytrvale odkapávaly drobné kapičky vzrušení.

Erza zachroptěla, když jí přemíra vzrušení začala zatmívat zrak.

„Aha, vidíte? Tady se snadno pozná, když je osoba opravdu silně vzrušená nebo její vzrušení velmi dlouho nebylo ukojeno." Lucy jemně přejela ukazováčkem po odhaleném žaludu, čímž z Erzy vyloudila dost nelidský zvuk rozkoše, a s úsměvem jí ukázala vlhkou kapičku, která se jí přilepila na kůži. „Tohle je preejakulát a penis jej často vylučuje jako pomocnou substanci při pohlavním styku stejně jako ukázku toho, jak blízko je případný orgasmus." Zvesela mlaskla jazykem a znovu přejela bříškem prstu po odhaleném žaludu. „Pokud mohu soudit z množství, tak vy jste byla na vyvrcholení připravená už před mnoha dny, Erzo."

Rudovlasá policistka by kohokoliv jiného za podobnou poznámku pohřbila šest stop pod zem. Když to ale řekla Lucy, _její_ Lucy, dokázala se jen začervenat.

Ne… Lucy nebyla její. To Erza patřila Lucy, Erza byla _její_.

Ta představa jí v žaludku probudila malé zemětřesení, které nemělo se vzrušením nic společného… nebo alespoň ne všechno.

„Podíváme se, jak reagujete na doteky, co říkáte?" zeptala se Lucy a šibalství v jejím hlase přimělo Erzu se konečně soustředit méně na vlastní pocity a víc na to, co jí zlatovlasá dívka říkala.

„Ehm…" dostala ze sebe inteligentně. Přinejmenším to inteligentní bylo, když to porovnala se zvukem, který ze sebe vydala, když Lucy sevřela levou ruku v opatrnou, ale přesto pevnou pěst a rytmicky s ní začala přejíždět po Erzině naběhlém údu nahoru a dolů.

Vyskočila na křesle tak vysoko, že div nevyletěla z kůže.

„Oh, možná jste trochu přecitlivělá? Zkusíme pomalejší, více táhlé pohyby," navrhla Lucy a její kočičí úsměv by jí mohly závidět všechny kočky v okolí.

Erza dokázala jen znovu zasténat. Původní pohyby, které Lucy prováděla, byly jako blesky, které útočily přímo na její mysl. To, co dělala teď, když jí pomalu přejížděla sevřenou rukou nahoru a dolů po celé délce její chlouby, by spíš přirovnala k táhlému, pomalému tlaku, který neustále narůstal a ani na vteřinu nepovolil, aby jí dovolil byť třeba jen nabrat dech. Hruď se jí prudce zdvíhala, malé kapičky potu orosily její bezvadnou kůži a bradavky měla tak tvrdé, že by o ně šlo rozbít ořechové skořápky. Celé její tělo hořelo a volalo po úlevném, osvobozujícím orgasmu, který ale zadržoval ten prokletý kroužek u kořene jejího penisu.

Chtěla, aby to mučení přestalo, a zároveň si celým svým tělem přála, aby pokračovalo.

„Tak, to už by bylo lepší," usmála se Lucy, přestala Erzu dráždit a dovolila jí tak vydechnout a nabrat vzácný kyslík do plic. „Vyzkoušíme trochu jinou techniku. Dávejte prosím pozor, je velmi silná, ale když se ji správně naučíte, můžete ji provádět doma a ulevit si tak během minuty, pokud je to nutné."

‚_Co tím myslí?'_ polkla Erza, zatímco sledovala, jak si Lucy nalila plnou dlaň toho chladivého gelu. Lišácky se na Erzu zakřenila, levou, víceméně suchou rukou znovu pevně sevřela Erzin úd, pravou, pokrytou gelem, opatrně přitiskla přímo na naběhlý žalud a začala ho dráždit prudkými, klouzavými pohyby, jako by mydlila skvrnu na autě.

Jestli předtím na její mysl útočily blesky, tak teď do ní byly zabodávány rozžhavené jehly.

Bez zábran se rozkřičela, prudce škubala uvězněnýma rukama i nohama, zatímco jí na pohlaví útočila síla o velikosti hurikánu. Tohle muselo být to, čemu říkali příliš velká stimulace. Nedalo se to vydržet, kdyby si to dělala sama, musela by už po pár vteřinách přestat bez ohledu na cokoliv, ale Lucy nejevila žádné známky toho, že by Erze její přání splnila. S úporným soustředěním dál rychle hladila a dráždila Erzin naběhlý žalud, který rychle přecházel z jasně rudé do temně fialové barvy, a Erza si začínala být čím dál víc jistá, že přijde o rozum. Takové honění prostě nešlo přežít se zdravou myslí. Šílela z něj, zmítala se a křičela tak nahlas, že ji snad muselo být slyšet po celém městě.

Když se nad ní Lucy konečně smilovala a přestala, přišlo Erze, že musela uběhnout maraton. Cítila se zpocená úplně všude, vzduch nasávala do plic jen s největšími obtížemi a svaly měla jako z želé. V téhle chvíli by nepřeprala mouchu… a přesto tu byly sladké dozvuky, které slibovaly, že se správnou silou a intenzitou by jí tahle technika mohla dopřát dechberoucí orgasmy.

Ne že by se jí ho dostalo, když byla pořád uvězněná v té protiorgasmové věci.

„Výborně, vše se zdá v normálu," okomentovala vše Lucy a, než začala zapisovat do formuláře, přinesla vyprahlé Erze sklenici vody. Ta ji okamžitě vypila, jako by vodu neviděla celé dny. „Reagujete velmi pozitivně na všechny druhy stimulace. Vyzkoušíme poslední techniku a tím to skončíme, co říkáte?"

‚_Ano, u všech bohů, ano!'_ projelo Erzinou myslí okamžitě. Přišla si, že tu musela být vzrušována už celé hodiny, a orgasmus, i když byl blíž než kdy jindy, byl stále pevně zablokovaný tou gumovou hračkou. Už chtěla stříkat tak moc, že by Lucy klidně začala prosit na kolenou, kdyby se jen na ty kolena mohla dostat. Líbala by jí boty. Namasírovala chodidla jazykem. Udělala by ji jazykem, nejspíš i bez slibu orgasmu, jen proto, že se teď cítila tak nadržená. Hlavně aby ji takhle proboha nenechala!

S pohledem plným naděje se podívala na Lucy – a touhu vystřídalo zmatení a dechberoucí příslib čehosi neznámého, když v jejích rukou spatřila další dvě pomůcky.

Něco jí říkalo, že na následující chvíle v životě nezapomene.

„Tohoto," zatřepala Lucy malou skleněnou kádinkou se zakreslenými čárkami na změření obsahu v mililitrech, „se vůbec nemusíte bát. Pouze do toho zachytím vaše sperma, abychom mohli v laboratoři provést testy a ujistit se, že netrpíte žádnými skrytými vadami, které by má prohlídka neodhalila." Vřele se na Erzu usmála. „Váš krevní vzorek určitě získám od vašeho posledního doktora, ale soudím, že s tímhle se nikdy žádný neobtěžoval."

Na to Erza nemohla než přikývnout.

„A to druhé?" zeptala se, když zaměřila zrak na předmět v Lucyině pravé ruce. Přišlo jí, že šlo o jakýsi krátký, průhledný rukáv zbarvený do sytě fialové barvy. Zdál se dutý, nebo alespoň napůl dutý, a uvnitř byly jakési malinké boule nebo výstupky. Nemohl být o moc delší než Erzina ruka od zápěstí k prstům a na jednom konci, nebo snad i na obou, byla malá, svislá dírka.

Mysl ji znovu opanovalo nejisté, dechberoucí a velmi erotické tušení a vyslalo elektrizující náboje do všech koutů jejího těla.

„Tohle," zavrněla Lucy, až Erza téměř vzdychla, „je poslední věc, kterou dnes zkusíme. Má trochu ošklivé jméno – masturbační rukáv, ale já jsem tomu dala osobní název, který myslím víc odpovídá tomu, co může udělat pro všechny vzrušené chlapce a dívky." Jemně zakroužila prstem na špičce Erzina údu, až spoutaná dívka zasténala, a pomalu se usmála. „Říkám tomu lvíče – může totiž být krásně milé a přítulné, a v příštím okamžiku je z něj divoká kočka, která se pevně zakousne a nepustí se, dokud není kořist hotová." Mrkla a Erzu polilo horko od hlavy až k patě, když se hračka začala pomalu blížit k jejímu obnaženému a ničím nechráněnému pokladu. Polkla, zavřela oči a celá její bytost jako by se soustředila jenom do té jediné části jejího těla, tvrdé, horké, pulzující a téměř přetékající bolestnou touhou a voláním po úlevě.

Lucy ji nenechala dlouho čekat.

Když se hračka poprvé zlehka dotkla špičky jejího pohlaví, Erza vydechla překvapením. Bylo to trochu hrubší, pevné a na omak o trochu chladnější, než byla pokojová teplota – a těsné, to ucítila okamžitě. Dostala se dovnitř jen snad na půl milimetru a dál nic. To nicméně nebyl pro Lucy žádný problém, stačilo jí trošičku víc zabrat a Erza šokovaně vzdychla, když najednou zajela dovnitř až po žalud. Textura se okamžitě změnila – špičku jejího vzrušení náhle pevně svíral měkký, hrbolatý vnitřek, neuvěřitelně kluzký a tak těsný, až si přišla jako v sametem obloženém svěráku. Zavrtěla sebou, jak už už chtěla přidat a dostat se tam celá, ale Lucy jí jen přiložila ruku na bříško a se smíchem ji zatlačila zpět do křesla.

„Nikam, má neposlušná pacientko," prohlásila pobaveně a obkročmo si sedla Erze na klín, lehce, ale nesmlouvavě. „Teď jsi v mé moci a já si tě hodlám náležitě vychutnat," zašeptala hlasem, který už měl s doktorkou pramálo společného, a bylo v něm mnohem víc predátora, který právě ulovil svou kořist a chystal se na bohatou hostinu. Erze na čele vystoupily kapky potu a prudce se nadechla – tohle skutečně slibovalo nevšední zážitek.

Zažila ho snad tisíckrát v každé další vteřině.

Lucy protahovala její utrpení, jak jen to šlo, nasouvala své pojmenované lvíče na Erzinu chloubu milimetr po milimetru tak bolestným tempem, až Erza málem zdivočela a musela být zklidněna jedním ostrým plácnutím přes břicho a několika přes zadeček. Teprve poté se přestala zmítat, padla do křesla a jenom se chvěla a úpěla, zatímco její neskutečně tvrdé a vzrušené mužství kousíček po kousíčku mizelo v záhybech fialového ďábla. Lucy nepřeháněla – hračka byla zřejmě skutečně dělaná tak, aby poskytla maximální vzrušení, a v jejích rukou zároveň i maximální frustraci. Drobounké výrůstky na vnitřní straně rukávu Erzu hladily a masírovaly, snad až příliš malý otvor lvíčete svíral její úd tak pevně, až se bála, že by v něm uvízla, kdyby nebylo štědře přítomného lubrikantu, díky kterému naopak dovnitř i ven mohla zajíždět jak po másle. Po žaludu následoval centimetr… pak další… zatraceně, ještě dalších dvacet bez žaludu… další centimetr, dvaaa, třiii… už z toho šílela, vážně že jo… pěěět, šeeest, seeeduuum…

Lucy bez slitování protáhla Erzino mučení na dobré tři minuty, než konečně lvíče pevně obemknulo její mužnou část celou. Teprve v té chvíli její roztřesené boky padly do křesla, jak vydechla v nepředstírané rozkoši. Úžasné, absolutně úžasné. Každý čtvereční centimetr jejího penisu byl pevně a úplně těsně sevřený v nádherně zvlhlém horku, díky kterému si přišla, jako by poprvé v životě vstoupila do skutečné dívky. Hrbolky po stranách ji naopak hladily a dráždily při sebemenším pohybu, takže jen naprostý klid jí zajistil pár chvilek klidu, než se její tělo skoro násilím přihlásilo o práva, která mu byla po celý týden tvrdě odpírána. Přišla si jako natlakovaný hydrant, u kterého někde pomalu, smyslně otáčel hlavním uzávěrem, ale vždy nechal protéct sotva malinkou kapičku a zadržoval ten hlavní proud těsně pod povrchem. Musela se udělat, nebo jí exploduje srdce a mozek, a ne nutně v tomhle pořadí!

Tehdy Lucy začala hračkou pomalu hýbat nahoru a dolů.

Erza chroptěla, když z jejích slabin začaly do mozku vystřelovat takové přívaly vzrušení, že si v té chvíli ani nedokázala vzpomenout kde je nebo jak se jmenuje. Soustředila se jen na ten jediný bod, na těch dvaadvacet centimetrů našponované délky krve a nervů, napumpované k prasknutí a připravené vystříknout při sebemenší šanci…

Jenomže ten třikrát prokletý kroužek jí stále svíral kořen penisu a nikdo s ním nic nedělal!

„L-Lhhuuucccyyy!" dostala ze sebe mezi dvěma pohyby lvíčete.

„Ano, Erzo?" zeptala se nevinně dívka se skořicovýma očima a dala Erze půlsekundu na vydechnutí.

„J-Jááá se nemůůůžu udělááát!" zavyla zoufale, když další pohyb neskutečně příjemného svěráku způsobil, že téměř fyzicky cítila, jak se její příval vzrušení zadrhl jen a jen na tom kousku zatracené gumy nebo plastu nebo co to sakra bylo!

„Ovšemže můžeš," řekla Lucy jemným, vemlouvavým hlasem, zatímco natáhla prst a obkroužila jím špičku žaludu, který taktak vykukoval z rukávu. Usmála se Erzinu zachroptění a dodala: „Stačí, když mě o to poprosíš."

„P-Próóósííím!"

„Jako svou paní."

Erza zmlkla. Tohle už bylo moc. To prostě nemohla udělat. Lucy byla krásná, přímo nádherná, taky milá, charismatická, příjemná a vypadala, že jí upřímně záleží na Erzině blahu, ale paní jí prostě neřekne.

„Ne," dostala ze sebe mezi dvěma hrubými, rychlými nádechy.

„Jak si přeješ," odpověděla Lucy vesele – a zrychlila tempo!

Erza křičela, vzpínala se, zaklínala Lucy všemi démony, které znala, ale nebylo jí to k ničemu. Lucy jen vytrvale opakovala, co chtěla, zatímco jezdila lvíčetem nahoru a dolů po Erzině vzrušení a svírala ho rukou tak pevně, jako by se bála, že o něj přijde. Svíjela se, trhala pouty veškerou silou, jakou měla, a ještě trochu víc, bojovala proti orgasmu i pro něj, ale nebylo jí to nic platné. Přes erekční kroužek, který ji pevně svíral, nevedlo cesty.

A Erza se nakonec, v čirém zoufalství a touze po vyvrcholení, Lucy oddala.

„Prosííím… panííí… dovolte mi vyvrcholíííít!" vykřikla a v hloubi duše cítila, že se právě vzdala něčeho důležitého… ale mnohem víc získala.

Přinejmenším to, jak se Lucy zničehonic nahnula až k ní a vtiskla jí něžný, lehký, a přesto dominantní polibek.

Zalapala po dechu, přesto ho pomalu, téměř váhavě oplatila. Ochutnávala Lucyiny rty, jejich nádhernou, lehkou chuť, slíbávala z ní všechno, co našla, a přímo prosila o vstup. Lucy polibek přerušila, zasmála se a něžně Erzu pohladila po tváři, než ji políbila znovu. Tentokrát se její rty pootevřely a její malý, růžový jazýček vyšel Erzinu vstříc, dotkly se, propletly, hladily a hnětly navzájem, dokud obě naráz nepřerušily polibek, aby do plic dostaly trochu vzduchu.

Erza si přišla jako ve snu. Právě svedla svou nejnovější doktorku. Ne, naopak… Lucy svedla ji. Učinila ji svou, a naopak, Erza patřila teď jí. Jí a jenom jí.

Cítila, jak v její hrudi povolilo něco těžkého a kamenného, jako když se tisíc let starý balvan pomalým, trpělivým nahlodáváním začne lámat, až se nakonec jediným, posledním úderem rozdrolí na prach a nezůstane z něj nic než suť, kterou rozfouká do okolí vítr.

Slzy se jí rozlily po tváři, když jí došlo, že ten balvan seděl na jejím srdci, a to teď bylo volné jako pták a letělo po obloze, která byla Lucyiným úsměvem.

„Moje," zašeptala Lucy láskyplně a slíbala Erze slzy z tváří.

„T-Tvoje… paní," vydechla Erza rozechvělým, přešťastným hlasem.

„Ne ne. Tvoje Lucy," opravila ji Lucy a znovu ji políbila.

Erza nedostala prostor si stěžovat a za vteřinu zapomněla, proč by to vůbec měla dělat.

A znovu zasténala, když Lucyina ruka začala pumpovat jako o život.

„Luuucyyy!" vykřikla, když její pánev znovu začala samovolně nadskakovat, aby alespoň trochu pomohla tomu šílenému lvíčeti, které z ní ždímalo veškerou sílu a vůli k odporu. „Teeen kroouužeeek!"

„Uděláš se i s ním," řekla Lucy odhodlaně a dál pumpovala, ještě rychleji než předtím.

„Jááá neeemůůůžůůů!"

„Můžeš!" pronesla Lucy velitelským hlasem. „Nařizuju ti to jako tvoje doktorka i jako tvoje paní! Uděláš se, Erzo, pěkně na mé slovo!"

Rudovláska zasténala, ale na další protesty se jí nedostávalo hlasu. Mohla jen přirážet vstříc ruce, svírající tu hříšně příjemnou a zároveň neskutečně mučící hračku, zatímco její erekční kroužek dál fungoval jako přehrada, zadržující ohromnou, neskutečnou přívalovou masu. Celou svou bytostí se upnula jen na své vzrušení, na pocit, jak pomalu, ale jistě narůstá, jak tlačí na tu hráz, aby ji prolomilo, každičkou buňkou svého těla tlačila a napínala všechny svaly v těle, aby se už už dostala přes tu zatracenou hranici, ještě kousek, ještě kousíček, Lucy znovu přidala na tempu, hrdlo už měla bolavé a ochraptělé, ale pružina v jejích slabinách byla napnutá k prasknutí, už jen pár extra pohybů, už jen nepatrný kousek, už jen trochu větší tlak přesně na to slabé místo…

„Udělej se, Erzo. Teď."

A Erza vykřikla svým nejsilnějším hlasem, když její napětí konečně prorazilo a ona ucítila, jak dosáhla vytouženého orgasmu.

Vzepjala se, prudce bodla pánví přímo proti Lucyině ruce, zatímco cítila, jak její napětí ještě víc a víc narůstá, než konečně povolilo a jejím těsně sevřeným údem prošla první vlna. Musela vystříknout snad až ke stropu, takovou cítila sílu, když se prodrala její sevřenou trubicí a vytryskla na svobodu. Nestihla se ani nadechnout a už přišla druhá vlna, ještě silnější, než ta první! I ta se prodrala ven v návalu horka a neskutečného blaha, ale místo uvolnění nastoupila třetí vlna a Erza znovu vykřikla. Tohle se nikdy nestalo, čtvrtá vlna ani trochu neochabla, stále se jejími slabinami hnaly horké vlny spermatu, stále jí zmítaly vlny rozkoše, když si neuvěřitelně zpomalené příboje slasti prorážely cestu přes erekční kroužek a pevně sevřené lvíče až ven do světa… pátá vlna… šestá… sedmá… och bože…

Dvanáctkrát. Dvanáctkrát ucítila, jak se jejím nadmíru vzrušeným pohlavním prodrala orgasmová vlna, a dvanáctkrát vystřelila do vzduchu svůj přetlakovaný náklad. Poté konečně ochabla a zhroutila se do křesla, vyhaslá, vyčerpaná a zářící štěstím a uvolněním. Prošla si peklem i nebem zároveň a cítila se, jako by ji přejel parní vlak, ale v hrudi měla teď tak spokojený pocit, že by si tím odhodlaně prošla znovu.

Obě hračky z jejího ubohého, vyždímaného penisu zmizely a Erza úlevou vydechla, než si uvědomila, že jí Lucy něco ukazuje. Donutila své uslzené oči, aby zaostřily a podívaly se na předmět pořádně.

Byla to ta kádinka, kterou Lucy předtím odložila stranou, a která teď byla naplněná jakousi bílou tekutinou.

„Třicet mililitrů, Erzo," řekla Lucy a usmívala se přitom stejně široce, jako by jí oznamovala, že vyhrála Grammy. „Víš, že množství mužského ejakulátu se pohybuje v rozmezí od desíti do pouhého jednoho mililitru? Právě jsi překonala jejich nejlepší tabulkové výkony – trojnásobně!" zachichotala se. „Nemohu se zbavit představy velkých, polonahých, svalnatých mužů v jedné řadě – a tebe, jak jsi je všechny hravě strčila do kapsy."

Erza se cítila příliš unavená na to, aby s Lucy diskutovala. „Vodu," dostala ze sebe jen.

To Lucy rychle vrátilo zpátky na zem.

„Ovšem, má sladká bojovnice s rudými vlasy," usmála se, líbla Erzu na čelo a donesla jí postupně tři plné sklenice vody, než se mladá policistka trochu vzpamatovala. Zároveň s tím ji odvázala od křesla, zkumavku se vzorkem schovala do zásuvky a začala doplňovat do tabulek chybějící údaje.

Erza se zatím začala oblékat v poněkud těhotném tichu se střízlivě spokojeným výrazem ve tváři. Právě zažila ten nejúžasnější orgasmus ve svém životě, ale zároveň s ním zažila i něco jiného, něco unikátního, co jí nemohla přinést sebelepší hračka nebo sebezkušenější milenka. Něco nového a silného se dotklo jejího srdce a ona si nebyla jistá, jak na to zareagovat a, především, jestli to Lucy cítila stejně, nebo tak jen jednala se všemi svými pacienty.

„Doktorko…" začala nejistě, ale dál se nedostala. Lucy zvednula prst, aby ji umlčela, vstala od stolu a pomalými, elegantními krůčky přešla celou vzdálenost od stolu až k Erze, než ji rukama objala kolem pasu. Celou tu dobu ji hypnotizovala přímým pohledem svých sladce hnědých očí.

„Chudáčku Erzo, musela jsem tě hrozně zmást a mohla jsem to vidět přes celou místnost," řekla napůl omluvným a napůl veselým hlasem. Přiblížila své rty k Erzinu uchu a zašeptala: „Všechno, co jsem řekla, jsem myslela vážně. Každé jedno slovíčko, Erzo. A jsi moje první pacientka, které jsem je řekla přesně tak, jak jsi je slyšela."

Rudovlasá dívka ztuhla a skoro se neopovážila dýchat, aby ten moment nenarušila.

„Pošlu ti termín nejbližšího sezení. Spolu se zprávou a potvrzením pro Levy. Ale ty," jemně se zakousla do ušního lalůčku a Erza rozpačitě vydechla rozkoší, „jsi a zůstáváš moje. Ukradla jsi mi srdce, má drahá strážkyně zákona, takže hezky přijmeš zodpovědnost a necháš mne za to postarat se o to tvé… pokud o mne stojíš."

Poslední větu dořekla zvláštně zranitelným hlasem, jako by ji až teď napadla možnost, že by ji Erza nechtěla, ale přesto cítila, že jí musela dát možnost volby. Bylo to poznat z náhlé ztuhlosti jejích rukou a přerývaného dechu, který Erze hladil tváře.

Nezaváhala ani na vteřinu a pevně Lucy její objetí oplatila. Na tuhle otázku nepotřebovala slova.

Napětí z Lucy zmizelo a znovu se k Erze přitiskla, než jí vtiskla poslední, dlouhý polibek. Po něm se, skoro nechtíc, od Erzi opatrně odtáhla a uhladila si plášť. „Pro dnešek zavírám, Erzo, a jsem si jistá, že ty si taky potřebuješ odpočinout." Podívala se na Erzu opět svým příjemným, profesionálně doktorským pohledem, za kterým se však skrývala jiskřička hladu – a velký požár lásky. „Uvidíme se brzy," dodala šeptem.

Erza jen přikývla a pomalu vyšla z ordinace. Neměla ani tušení, jak a kdy se dostala domů, a už vůbec si nevšimla udiveného pohledu, kterým za ní hleděla rajčatově zrudlá Kinana, když vycházela ze dveří.

(…)

_(Další den ráno, policejní stanice, Magnolie)_

Levy se spokojeně usmívala, zatímco si na stůl přinášela hrnek plný čerstvé kávy. Večer jí pípnul e-mail od Lucy s kompletní lékařskou zprávou o Erze jako přílohou, což naznačovalo, že všechno vyšlo podle plánu. Veškerá dokumentace bude v pořádku, komise bude spokojená (nebo zklamaná, protože nenajde žádný nedostatek) a Laxus z nich určitě vytřese nějaké bonusy. Jeden půjde na Lisannu, přesně jak Erze slíbila, za další by mohli konečně pořídit pořádné neprůstřelné vesty namísto těch, kterým záruční doba vypršela už v minulém desetiletí, a se zbytkem... určitě něco vymyslí.

Milovala, když vše šlo podle plánu.

Zrovna se chystala projít si první šanon, když ji vyrušil takový řev z hlavní místnosti, že si div nerozlila kávu po celém stole.

„Co se to tu děje?!" vyletěla z kanceláře ještě dřív, než by to stihnul udělat Laxus. „Nezbláznili jste se? Co vás tak rozjařilo hned po ránu?"

„Jsi skvělá, Levy!" Místo odpovědi k ní přitančila Cana, obklopená svým všudypřítomným omamným oparem, a vtiskla jí na tvář mlaskavou pusu. „Netuším, co je to za příležitost, ale nikdy bych ti neřekla ne!" Odtančila dál a pranic si nevšímala naprosto zmateného výrazu, který se usadil Levy na tváři.

„Cože?" zmohla se jen na jediné slovo, a to ještě zdaleka nevystihlo, do jaké bažiny její mozek zapadl.

„Řeknu ti, na modrovlasýho zakrslíka nejsi vůbec špatná kuchařka," ušklíbla se Evergreen, která kolem prošla taky. U ní už si Levy stihla všimnout, že si nesla v jedné ruce malý papírový talířek s kouskem koláče.

S kouskem tvarohového koláče s jahodami.

S kouskem _jejího_ tvarohového koláče s jahodami!

S očima navrch hlavy se připotácela k největšímu davu, srocenému kolem Erzina stolu, ale dokonce ani jí se nepodařilo proniknout skrz, dokud Erza neoddělila poslední dva kousky koláče a nerozdala je posledním dvěma lidem. Natsu i Gray oba kousky měřili málem pravítkem a jak si je odnášeli, jakýmsi záhadným způsobem se jim podařilo mísit děkování Erze a špičkování toho druhého.

„Jsi super, Erzo! A mám větší kus než ty, mrazáku!"

„Jsi nejlepší! A asi ti otekly oči, horká cihlo!"

„Vážně moc díky! Jdi se vycpat, sněhuláku!"

„Moc si to užiju! Skoč pod ledovou sprchu, papiňáku!"

„Erzo?" Levy se konečně podařilo odehnat oba překřikující se kluky a přistoupila k rudovlasé dívce. „Co se to tu děje?"

„Ahoj, Levy." Erza se na ni zářivě usmála, místo toho, aby se mračila, jak Levy očekávala. „Děkuji ti za koláč. Ale rozhodla jsem se, že by ode mne bylo sobecké sníst ho sama, proto jsem se podělila s ostatními."

„Podělila?" Levy až příliš jasně mohla vidět, že z celého koláče zbyly jen drobky a Erza před sebou neměla žádný talířek, natož lžičku – i její prsty byly čisté. „Erzo, ty jsi celý koláč rozdala. To neděláš ani na své narozeniny. A nemluv mi o sobectví – vím moc dobře, čím vším jsi minulý rok vyhrožovala Natsuovi, když ti svůj díl nedá. Co-se-stalo?"

„Co by se mělo stát?" podivila se Erza nevinně, podívala se na hodinky a vyskočila. „Propána, to máme hodin! Je čas na moji pravidelnou obchůzku ulicemi. Promiň, Levy, musím běžet!"

Modrovlasá dívka zůstala jen nevěřícně stát a dívala se, jak její dlouholetá přítelkyně odspěchala do šaten. Znovu se podívala na prázdný talíř s drobky, potom zpět na Erzu.

Měla podivný dojem, že v jejím plánu zapracoval ještě plán někoho jiného – a ten někdo uspěl mnohem víc, než ona sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nakonec se ukázalo, že dvě kapitoly by byly pro tento příběh žalostně málo (zvlášť, když jistá blízká osoba projevila skutečně upřímnou touhu, aby si mohla přečíst pokračování), takže se mi podařilo přijít s třetí kapitolou, stejně jako se zápletkou pro několik dalších! Nemůžu slíbit, že se mi je podaří napsat do týdne nebo dvou, přesto na nich budu pracovat, kdykoliv mi to čas dovolí. Tak, to bychom měli, a nyní si můžete užít další kapitolu o drsné policistce Erze a milé, jemné a nevinné doktorce Lucy. A jako vždy, Review jsou vždy vítána!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jsi jen tvárnou hlínou v mých rukou… 3<strong>

(…)

_(O měsíc později, policejní stanice, Magnolie)_

„Vyndej si ty rampouchy z uší, když ti něco povídám, sněhuláku!"

„Aspoň mi nehrozí, že se mi z těch tvých přitroublých řečí přehřeje mozek, topinko!"

„Co je špatného na přehřátém mozku, kostko ledu?!"

„Už jen to, že se na něco takového dokážeš zeptat, naznačuje, že ten tvůj se odpařil, parní stroji!"

„Ehm…" Cana si přihnula ze své věrné placatky a naklonila se přes stůl, aby nemusela mluvit moc nahlas. „Erzo, ty je ani nepůjdeš seřvat?"

„Cože?" Erza zmateně zamrkala, vzhlédla a podívala se na Canu očima, které z probíhající hádky nezachytily ani slovíčko. „Seřvat koho? Za co?"

„Nic. Zapomeň na to."

Cana si začínala dělat starosti. Před měsícem, když Levy udělala svůj pověstný koláč a Erza ho všem rozdala, se domnívala, že s Erzou muselo něco hrozně otřást. Třeba se jí na dům zřítil ohromný meteorit, vyhrála jackpot ve Sportce nebo tak něco. Nenadávala, neklela, nesrážela lidem hlavy dohromady a na Evergreeniny obvyklé posměšky odpovídala jen vzdáleným úsměvem. Bylo nemožné vytrhnout ji z jejího malého osobního ráje, kam její mysl každou chvíli utíkala.

Jenomže teď už to zacházelo příliš daleko. Erza už se neusmívala, když se jí oči zamlžily. Evergreeniny poznámky už ani nevnímala. A hádky Natsua s Grayem jako by pro ni neexistovaly.

Přemýšlela, jestli by s tím neměla něco udělat. Jenomže s Erzou byla stejná řeč jako se zahradním trpaslíkem. Mohli jste do něj hučet hodiny, ale odpovědí vám bylo jen hrobové ticho.

Začala uvažovat, kdo by o tom mohl vědět víc než ona, a především kdo by s tím něco mohl udělat.

(…)

_(Pozdě v noci, Erzin osobní byt, Magnolie)_

‚… _zase zpátky doma.'_ Ta myšlenka se jen stěží prodrala závějemi v Erzině mysli, zatímco se stahaná dívka pomalu ploužila předsíňkou do ložnice. Oblečení za sebou ztrácela, jak z ní zrovna spadlo, a pranic ji nezajímalo, že si vlhčí koberec. Venku se schylovalo k jedné z pořádných letních bouřek a její začátek Erzu zastihnul dvě minuty předtím, než si stihla odemknout vchod.

Ani představa horké koupele ji nedokázala vzpružit natolik, aby se zvedla z postele, do které padla už jen ve spodním prádle.

‚_Co se to se mnou děje?'_ pomyslela si zoufale, zatímco k sobě přitiskla svého věrného plyšáka. Lvíče… už jen jeho jméno způsobilo, že jí tělem proběhlo nepříjemné mrazení spojené se zvednutým žaludkem, a rychle zajela pod vychladlou deku. Nehledě na teplé dny, noci už začínaly být v Magnolii studenější a studenější a stále silnější krupobití, které jí ťukalo do oken, tomu nijak nepomáhalo.

První dny po návštěvě u Lucy bylo vše v naprostém pořádku, jako by na své místo zapadl kus skládačky, o kterém doteď nevěděla, ale který dal všemu nový rozměr. Dny byly najednou mnohem světlejší a jasnější, lidé živější a skutečnější, tvary rozměrnější, chutě pestřejší. Její smysly se probudily na úplně nové úrovni, o které předtím neměla ani tušení. Dokonce i zločince mlátila s větší radostí v srdci a švihem v pažích. Všechno bylo správně.

Potom se dostavil první nejistý pocit, když zjistila, že jí Lucy sebou dala kartičku, na které bylo, aby se za týden dostavila na rutinní vyšetření.

Nejprve se na to těšila. Opravdu, upřímně těšila. Když si jen vzpomněla na všechno, co s ní Lucy tehdy v ordinaci prováděla… po páteři jí z toho přebíhala armáda mravenců, v žaludku se jí proháněly cirkusové opice na čtyřkolkách, a prakticky každou noc se musela uspokojovat až do zemdlení své pravé ruky.

Potom ji ale chytily nevysvětlitelné pochybnosti a radost se změnila v opatrnost… a napětí.

Co když si to celé vysnila? Ne, samozřejmě, že si to vysnít nemohla, na to to bylo všechno až moc živé… možná ale Lucy špatně pochopila? Možná tohle bylo skutečně její speciální vyšetření, ale prováděla ho u každého, kdo se jí líbil? V Erze uviděla snadnou kořist, pobavila se s ní a teď se jen chtěla víc bavit? Anebo si to celé špatně vyložila ona sama a očekávala mnohem víc, než měla Lucy na mysli. Co když tam na kontrolu přijde, začne se k ní chovat jako k přítelkyni nebo, nedejbože, milence – a Lucy se zděsí, protože nic takového neměla v úmyslu?

Snažila se toho pocitu zbavit, umlčet všechny vyřčené i nevyřčené obavy, které ji začaly strašit. Našla si internetovou stránku Lucyiny gynekologické ordinace. V návštěvní knize byly samé pozitivní ohlasy, kromě nějaké hysterky, kterou bližší průzkum odhalil jako ženskou, která strašila na všemožných fórech o věcech, která reálně nemohla nikdy zažít. O Lucy samotné toho Erza moc nezjistila – přes počítače u nich byla Levy a možná ještě Evergreen, ani jedné se ale nemohla svěřit. Co by jim řekla? Že se zamilovala do své gynekoložky a najednou si tím není jistá? A čím přesně si vlastně nebyla jistá? Ať se snažila, jak chtěla, nedokázala se dobrat podstaty problému a to jí užíralo nejvíc.

Fakt, že Levy byla její hlavní a nejlepší kamarádka, se najednou obrátil proti ní. Erze nezbyl nikdo, s kým by si o svém problému mohla opravdu bez zábran promluvit.

A tak, když přišel den vyšetření… se Erza nedostavila.

Nikdo nic nepoznal. Kolegové ani kolegyně z práce nevěděli, že někam vůbec měla jít, a pokud to věděla Levy, buď na to zapomněla v přehršli příprav na příjezd komise, nebo to odepsala jako Erzin problém. Nikdo se Erze neozval, nikdo ji neprozvonil, neposlal upomínkovou sms ani nedostala žádný e-mail.

Z nějakého důvodu to Erzu zranilo víc, než kdyby ji Lucy sháněla. Jako by věřila, že pokud se po ní Lucy bude shánět, tak jí na Erze muselo opravdu záležet, natolik, aby se zajímala, proč nepřišla, co se jí stalo. To by byla skutečná ukázka citů a třeba by se pak Erza dokázala přimět, aby ten zatracený telefon zvednula nebo dokonce sama zavolala zpátky.

Ale nic z toho se nestalo.

Potom už šlo vše od desíti k pěti. Stavy úzkosti, kterými Erza kdysi trpěla kvůli svému pohlaví a které Lucy jako zázrakem jeden den proměnila v nic, se vrátily desetinásobně zesílené. Erza se přistihla, že dokázala celé hodiny zírat do prázdna a ztratit pojem o čase, aniž by nad čímkoliv přemýšlela. Přestalo jí chutnat jakékoliv jídlo, nutila se jíst jen díky svým pevně zažitým stravovacím návykům. Běhání a posilování už jí nepřinášelo potěchu, přišla si unavená a vyčerpaná, sotva zvládla první set činek. Čokoláda pro ni měla chuť uhelného prachu. Víno bylo stejně bezchuťové jako voda. V uších jakoby jí neustále hučelo a bzučelo, aniž by se na ten zvuk dokázala zaměřit. Slunce ji na odhalených pažích pálilo silou značkovacího železa, když si vzala svetr, roztřásla ji zimnice.

Bála se, že začíná šílet.

Mobil se jí po pár dnech rozezněl neznámým číslem. Ztuhla, vyházela půl kabelky, aby ho dostala ven a do ruky… a pak jen seděla a zírala na dlouhou řádku číslic zobrazenou na displeji. Mohly být Lucyiny. Musely být Lucyiny. Reklama ji neobtěžovala od doby, co osobně navštívila svého operátora a pohrozila, že jestli ještě jednou bude muset přetrpět podobný hovor, provede ve společnosti razii, jakou nezažili ani za komunistů. Od té doby měla klid.

Mobil zvonil… a zvonil… a přestal. Utnul to, aniž by dokázala pohnout prstem k tomu velkému tlačítku, kterým by přijala hovor. Snažila se ho přimět zmáčknout čirou silou vůle, ale nebojovala proti svému tělu, nýbrž proti sobě samé.

Prst se nepohnul.

O pár minut později přišla sms, ze stejného čísla. Pohnula rukou, aby si ji přečetla. Místo toho sledovala, jak kliknula na „Smazat zprávu", aniž by ji otevřela. V jistém smyslu se jí ulevilo, když zpráva zmizela – ale potom se jen cítila o to hůř.

Zpráva přišla ještě následující den a potom za další dva ještě jedna. Obě dvě smazala bez dívání, zatímco jí srdce bušilo tak prudce, jako by do něj čert bodal obří vidlicí.

Žádné další zprávy ani telefonáty už nepřišly.

Ten večer si probrečela polštář, protože si byla jistá, že to všechno bylo od Lucy a ona zahodila svou poslední příležitost k tomu, aby napravila všechno, co svým dětinským přístupem zničila. Zaklínala se, aby zvedla telefon a zavolala ji, ale kdykoliv to zkusila, tělo ji přestalo poslouchat. Může přece zavolat za chvíli, teď je určitě v práci a má pacienty… teď určitě večeří… teď se koupe… teď už musí dávno spát… možná to ani nebylo její číslo, proč by takové nule, jako byla Erza, vůbec brala telefon…

Ponořila se do práce. Papírování nestálo za nic, ale dokud byla ve službě, dokázala všechno ostatní potlačit, protože při honění kapesních zlodějů, vyšetřování zločinů a přestřelkách (i když byly spíš vzácností) nebylo pro rozptylování se místo. V takových chvílích se vždy upnula na jediný cíl a vše ostatní vybledlo, přesně jako když dělala cokoliv jiného. Soustředění na práci ji chránilo od toho nejhoršího, čím si procházela… dokud byla v práci.

Začala brát přesčasy, potom i noční směny. Přibrala si spacák a začala přespávat v kanceláři, dokud jí to Levy nezatrhnula. I tak bývala od té doby v práci první a odcházela poslední, odmítla jakékoliv příplatky, když ji Laxus upozornil, že zas tolik peněz nazbyt nemají. Vyplňování hlášení, formulářů a další papírování jí moc nešlo ani tak, přesto jí práce pomáhala… nějak… trochu.

Všechno se to vracelo, když nakonec, ať už chtěla nebo ne, musela na noc do svého malého bytu.

Už pro ni neskýtal vítanou útěchu před světem, už to nebyl koutek odpočinku, kde mohla uvolněně chodit nahá, poškrábat se tam, kde ji svědilo, a oblékat si prádlo, které by před kolegyněmi nikdy neukázala. Teď z něj čišel chlad a temnota, jeho stěny ji tlačily a dusily, přišla si v něm malá a zranitelná. A sama, hrozně, příšerně sama, jako medvídě odtržené od mámy a zavřené do klece, zatímco okolo něj bušil do země prudký liják a vysával z něj i ten poslední zbyteček tepla.

Najednou jí zazvonil mobil.

Překvapeně zvedla hlavu a dotkla se tváří, když jí závan vzduchu prozradil, že byly mokré. Znovu brečela, aniž by si to uvědomila. Rezignovaným pohybem ruky si utřela tváře a naslepo hmátla po svítícím displeji.

Nová zpráva. Z neznámého čísla.

Veškerá únava z ní spadla.

Proč by jí Lucy psala takhle pozdě? Mohla se jen nudit? Nebo to byla zkouška? Nebo se vůbec o Lucy nejednalo? Nebo – a zde v Erze hrklo – možná se jí něco stalo a nenapadlo ji obrátit se na nikoho jiného než na Erzu?

Prudce zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, dovolovala své fantazii, aby si s ní pohrávala. Takové věci se stávaly v romantických knížkách pro puberťačky a ženy středního věku, které potřebovaly občasný útěk od reality do světa, kde se vše dělo „podle pořádku". V realitě se podobné věci stávaly tak málo, že nestály za zmínku. Nejspíš šlo o omyl, informaci o přečerpání účtu nebo tak něco. Pitomost, co nestála za obtěžování.

Přesto stále seděla a zírala, naslouchala burácení provazců vody venku a snažila se přimět se něco udělat. Cokoliv. Překonat tu mrazivou prázdnotu uvnitř, která jako by ji dělila od skutečného světa a všeho v něm. Jako by byl nutný jen jeden velký, odvážný skok do nicoty, aby Erza prolomila bariéru mezi sebou a vším, co bylo nebo mohlo být.

Když uviděla, jak se její prst znovu začal posouvat ke smazání zprávy, srdce jí zaplavila beznaděj. Pochopila, že v tomhle boji nemá naději uspět. Odežene ji, odežene všechno a všechny a bude zase sama, sama a…

Někdo zaťukal na dveře.

Vyskočila, jako by ji do pozadí štípnul hormony napumpovaný puberťák. Kdo mohl klepat na její dveře v – střelila pohledem po hodinkách – jedenáct hodin večer? Určitě ne zloděj… nebo možná právě zloděj? Snažil se vytipovat si byt, kde nikdo v noci není, aby ji vykradli?

Sebrala zpod polštáře pistoli, kterou si pořídila ještě předtím, než začala dělat u policie, a takřka bezhlučně se začala plížit bytem až ke dveřím. Neplánovala nutně toho lupiče zastřelit – často je stačilo vyděsit, pak omráčit nebo znehybnit a počkat do příjezdu policie. Zničilo by jí to večer a spánek, ale upřímně, neužila by si ani jednoho. Dost dobře mohla alespoň učinit město o kousek bezpečnější.

Zaklepání se ozvalo znovu, jemně, nevtíravě… a slabě.

Zamračila se, ale úchop na zbrani měla pevný. Stoupla si vedle dveří, přehodila pistoli do levé ruky a pravou se připravila vzít za kliku a otevřít. Byla sice pravák, ale už dávno se naučila střílet oběma rukama. Nebylo to žádné předvádění, ale čirá nutnost.

Beze slova dveře prudce otevřela, namířila zbraň a připravila se vykřiknout svá oblíbená slova: „Policie, ani hnout!". Místo toho jí ústa zamrzla v otevřené poloze a pistole jí vypadla ze ztuhlých prstů, aby dopadla těsně vedle jejích nedbale pohozených pracovních bot.

Na chodbě před dveřmi jejího bytu totiž stál anděl, zahalený svatozáří z dlouhých zlatavých vlasů a oblečený do lesklého, vodou nasáklého pláště, ze kterého crčely na podlahu malé potůčky vody. Zatřepal hlavou, až se kolem rozletěly kapky a perlovými odlesky zalily celý pokoj, a usmál se na Erzu unaveným, zbitým, ale přesto šťastným úsměvem.

„Ahoj, Erzo. Mohu prosím dál?" zeptal se anděl Lucyiným hlasem.

(…)

_(O deset minut později, obývák Erzina bytu, Magnolie)_

„Mockrát ti děkuji za čaj, Erzo," usmála se Lucy, převzala si nabízený šálek a zhluboka nasála vůni vycházející z rozpálené tekutiny. „Mmm, ovocný s mátou? Ten je výborný na uklidnění."

Erza si přišla, že sama by ho potřebovala nejmíň konev. Třeba by jí líp pomohl vyrovnat se s faktem, že jí v jedenáct hodin večer zaklepala na dveře bytu zcela promočená Lucy a dokázala slušně požádat o návštěvu místo toho, aby ji na místě seřvala jako posledního haranta ze školky… kdyby v sobě dokázala najít tolik citů, aby se o Erzu vůbec starala.

A navzdory všemu, čím si Erza v posledních týdnech prošla, by nikdy nezneuctila své rodiče tím, že by se o návštěvu nepostarala tím nejvzornějším způsobem.

Výsledkem bylo, že z Lucy stáhnula zcela promočený plášť a téměř úplně provlhlou blůzku s těsně přilepenými džíny (ty šly dolů opravdu těžce), usadila ji na pohovku v obýváku a uvařila plnou konvici horkého čaje. Když Lucy odmítnula jakékoliv náhradní oblečení, podařilo se Erze vnutit jí alespoň jeden ze svých dvou županů, roztomile růžové barvy, se vzorem sedmikrásek, fialek a lilií potištěným snad na každém čtverečním centimetru. Napůl čekala, že se Lucy bude smát volbě jejího županu, ta ho ale jen s díky přijala a zabalila se do něj takovým způsobem, že si Erza na půl vteřiny přála opustit své lidství a proměnit se právě a jen v ten báječný župan.

Místo toho na sebe sama natáhla kalhotky, které vyhrabala odněkud zpod postele, a své staré tričko na spaní, sedla si příliš daleko a zároveň i příliš blízko k Lucy a vehementně se snažila udržet pozornost na svém vlastním šálku čaje, zatímco jí až příliš často sklouzával zrak na Lucyiny nožky, které si pohodlně hověly na hustém koberci hluboce modré barvy. Její přání proměny se z županu přesunulo na koberec.

Vzpamatovala se, když Lucy lehce usrkla a natočila se tak, aby na ni lépe viděla.

„Erzo, musíme si promluvit," začala svým milým, starostlivým hlasem, který by dokázal zklidnit grizzlyho.

Erza ztuhla a okamžitě uhnula pohledem. Přesně tohohle se bála – mluvení. Vysvětlování nevysvětlitelného, obhajování neobhajitelného. Proč jen nemohl vydržet ten okamžik, kdy vedle sebe jenom seděly, nic neříkaly a všechno bylo v pořádku?

Jak se vůbec bude moct Lucy dostatečně omluvit?

„Nepřišla jsi za mnou do ordinace," začala Lucy a i když v jejím hlase nebyla téměř žádná výtka, Erza sebou škubnula, jako by dostala zásah elektrickým proudem. Zlatovlasá dívka si toho musela všimnout, protože okamžitě zjemnila hlas. „Když mi Levy-chan dala tvoje číslo, nezvedla jsi mi telefon ani neodpověděla na mé zprávy. Neodvážila jsem se zeptat se na tvůj e-mail a poslat ti dopis mi přišlo příliš formální. Nevěděla jsem, co dělat dál." Z úst jí unikl tichý povzdech a Erzina tvář se stáhla v grimasu, když jí břicho prošpikovalo na půl tuctu nožů.

„Erzo," začala tiše Lucy, zatímco odložila šálek stále kouřícího čaje na stůl. „Chápu, pokud tě zpětně má prohlídka vyděsila nebo možná i… zhnusila." Poslední slovo jí dalo velkou práci vyslovit a Erza to okamžitě zaznamenala. „Ale pokud už ke mně nechceš dál chodit, pokud jsem ti jakkoliv ublížila, chci, abys mi to řekla. Já… to zvládnu, opravdu. Ale nemůžu se ani pokusit to napravit, dokud mi neřekneš, co jsem udělala špatně."

Erzina hlava se otřásla pod úderem bouracího kladiva. Omráčeně se na Lucy podívala, aniž by ji opravdu viděla. „Udělala… špatně?" zopakovala tupě.

„Ano." Bylo nutné uznat k Lucyině cti, že i když se její hlas lehce chvěl a v očích se jí objevily první známky slz, neuhnula pohledem. „Ráda bych ti slíbila, že už to nikdy neudělám, že se to pokusím napravit, a třeba, časem, až se ti rány zahojí a budeš se vedle mne cítit příjemněji, bychom mohly být alespoň… kamarádkami," těžce polkla a ten zvuk Erze zněl jako padání balvanu do propasti, „ale nemůžu to udělat, dokud nevím, kde jsem v našem vztahu udělala chyb-ííí?"

Její proslov skončil vyjeknutím, když se Erza zničehonic vymrštila ze svého místa na pohovce a naklonila se k Lucy tak blízko, že ji málem porazila.

„Udělala chybu? Udělala chybu? Lucy, jak bys ty kdy mohla v čemkoliv udělat chybu?!" Hrůza z toho, že se Lucy obviňovala za Erzinu vlastní slabost a nerozhodnost – o kterých dokonce ještě ani nevěděla – konečně přehlušila zoufalství, které Erzu zaplavilo ve chvíli, kdy vědomě nepřišla na prohlídku. Barikády, které se vystavěly v jejím hrdle a bránily jí o tom s kýmkoliv mluvit, se rozdrolily na prach pod tíhou zuřivosti, že dovolila, aby Lucy trpěla pocitem viny celou tu dobu, kdy ona nedokázala udělat pár pohybů prstem a alespoň odpovědět na jednu zatracenou zprávu!

„Tohle všechno je moje chyba. Moje chyba, Lucy!" jakmile z ní slova vylétla, Erza zjistila, že už by je nedokázala zastavit, ani kdyby chtěla. „Byla jsi úžasná, naprosto úžasná, a já vážně věřila, že mě s tebou čekají ty nejkrásnější okamžiky mého života. Ale potom jsem musela zpitomět nebo se zbláznit, protože mě přepadl hrozný, příšerný strach! Strach, že jsem si to jen vysnila, špatně všechno pochopila, nebo že jsi to nemyslela vážně, protože jsi tak krásná, milá, pozorná a zkrátka dokonalá, že už dávno musíš mít přítele nebo přítelkyni nebo i manžela a děti a já… já se prostě nedokázala přimět znovu přijít, vždycky jsem úplně ztuhla, když jsem viděla, že mi voláš nebo že mi od tebe přišla zpráva, cítila jsem se jako odpad, jako odporný, smradlavý kus hadru pohozený na smetišti. Nic…" posmrkla a vzdala jakékoliv pokusy o zachování důstojnosti, když si uvědomila, že má znovu tváře úplně mokré, „… n-nic z toho není tvoje chyba, Lucy. To všechno já, já a můj pitomý mozek a moje pitomé tělo, které si nedokáže udržet ani kousíček štěstí, když ho potkají. Měla bych se zastř-"

_*plesk*_

Erza ztuhla šokem, když jí tvář zahořela ohněm a hlava se jí lehce pootočila. Překvapeně vzhlédla k Lucy a zaregistrovala, že měla pravou ruku zdviženou, dlaň roztaženou a s největší pravděpodobností jí právě vlepila facku. Nijak zvlášť bolestivou, ale dost silnou na to, aby Erzu zároveň probrala i umlčela.

„Tohle už nikdy neříkej, Erzo," řekla hlasem, jaký od ní mladá policistka v životě neslyšela. „Už nikdy to neříkej a ani o tom nežertuj, protože taková věc není k smíchu a už vůbec bys o tom neměla přemýšlet. Rozumíš mi?"

„A-Ale-"

„**Žádné ale!"** Lucy z očí div nešlehaly blesky, ale velmi rychle se opět uklidnila. Natáhla ruce, a když se Erza nebránila, obtočila je kolem Erziných ramen, než si ji s jemnou, uklidňující lehkostí přitáhla k hrudi.

Erza pocítila v břiše malé bodnutí viny za to, že jednou z věcí, které zaregistrovala velmi přesně, byla, kromě vstřícného tepla Lucina těla a jasného tlukotu jejího srdce, i pevnost a měkkost jejích ňader.

„Erzo, za nic z tohohle neneseš vinu," promluvila vemlouvavě, zatímco Erze útěšně kroužila po zádech. „Dlouho jsi žila sama, téměř bez přátel a úplně bez kohokoliv, kdo by ti rozuměl, věděl o tobě vše a zároveň tě měl rád. Nejsi v tom sama, spousta lidí je na tom podobně, občas i hůř, i když pro tebe může být těžké si to připustit. Peníze, sociální postavení, rodinná situace, hrůzy minulosti – lidé mají mnoho věcí, které by nejraději pohřbili, protože cítí, že je dělají v očích zbytku společnosti méněcennými, a kdyby se s nimi komukoliv svěřili, dotyčná osoba by je nikdy nepřijala. Raději si staví štíty, dávají na odiv své silné stránky a v skrytu duše trpí, protože jejich bolest zůstává uzavřena a horší se, jako zanícená rána."

Přitiskla si Erzu blíž k tělu. „Podcenila jsem, jak… jak moc na tebe muselo zapůsobit, že tě někdo přijal takovou, jaká jsi. Asi jsem na tebe šla trochu moc rychle, ale co mi mělo dojít, je to, že lidé – a ty nejsi výjimkou, Erzo, jakkoliv silná se můžeš cítit – se začnou bát, když mají co ztratit. Ty jsi neměla co ztratit, ne do doby, než jsi za mnou přišla – možná ses mohla bát bolesti, ale bolest nepochopení už jsi znala. Já… já jsem tě nechtíc otevřela bolesti odmítnutí, možnosti toho, že tě někdo pozná, opravdu pozná, otevře ti srdce, které jsi zatvrdila – a až potom tě odmítne. Ztráta někoho blízkého, možná i tajně milovaného, je ta největší bolest, jakou může člověk zažít, a žádný výcvik nebo posilování tě na ni nemůže připravit."

Erze se rozšířily oříškově hnědé oči. _‚Tak tohle mne tak paralyzovalo?'_ uvědomila si s prudce bušícím srdcem a čerstvou várkou slz. _‚Bála jsem se, že mě Lucy odmítne, bála jsem se ztratit, co jsem získala? Proboha, já jsem tak _pitomá_!'_ Měla chuť začít se nahlas proklínat, ale než se o to vůbec mohla pokusit, Lucyin hlas znovu zazněl a uvěznil ji ve svém líbezném tónu.

„Erzo, existují lidé samotáři, ale neexistují lidé, kteří se nad samotu povznesli. V dobrém nebo zlém nás to žene k ostatním lidem, i když nám ubližují, nemáme je rádi nebo jsou pro nás hrozbou – protože jsme pořád lidé a lidé, dobří lidé, si navzájem pomáhají, a společně mají sílu překonat věci, které jednotlivec nezvládne." S úsměvem sklonila hlavu a zašeptala do Erziných rubínově zbarvených vlasů: „Nemusíš mi dokazovat svou sílu, Erzo. Už ji znám a plně jí věřím. Mnohem větším závazkem je, pokud mi dovolíš nahlédnout na tvé slabosti a necháš mne je s tebou sdílet. Protože vztahy nejsou a nikdy nebyly o tom, aby se sdílely jen silné a dobré momenty. Vztahy jsou o tom dovolit tvé milované, aby tě podržela, když jsi na tom zle. V tom já vidím sílu pouta dvou lidí." Naklonila se a jemně políbila Erzu na čelo.

„Lucy…" Erze se slova znovu zadrhla v krku. Jak měla promluvit teď? Jak mohla dát prostor bouři emocí, která spláchla její strach a nedůvěru a nahradila je podivnou směsí, kdy měla zároveň chuť bouchat se opakovaně do hlavy a přitom Lucy líbat a hladit a objímat ji a nikdy ji nepustit?

Jak mohla kdy dát do obyčejných, prázdných slov všechnu svou lásku k milované zlatovlasé doktorce?

„Já vím, Erzo," špitla Lucy s vědoucím úsměvem a políbila ji na nos, letmo, hravě a vesele. „Já vím," dodala a přitiskla si ji blíž k tělu. Držela ji tak dlouho, hodně dlouho, zatímco obě naslouchaly, jak v koupelně tiše odkapává voda z promočených šatů a venku do oken jemně bubnuje déšť. Někde venku zaprskala kočka, odpověděla jí druhá a vše znovu ztichlo. A dvě dívky se stále objímaly a vychutnávaly si vše, co dnes zažily a co ještě plánovaly zažít.

„Už je vše dobré?" zeptala se Lucy něžně po nekonečných chvilkách příjemného ticha, zatímco Erzu hladila po vlasech.

Příliš přemožená dojetím z posledních chvil, kdy si vylévala své srdce, Erza dokázala pouze němě přikývnout.

„To jsem ráda," řekla Lucy a její úsměv se na koutcích o něco rozšířil, „protože teď je ta nejlepší chvíle."

Hlas, kterým to řekla, v Erze rozechvěl velmi známou strunu vzrušení.

„Nejlepší chvíle na co?" zeptala se opatrně, zatímco ucítila velmi povědomé pnutí v kalhotkách.

„Inu, chvíle na tvoje potrestání, samozřejmě," usmála se Lucy sladce i ďábelsky zároveň, zatímco sklonila hlavu, aby se mohla Erze zahledět upřeně do očí – a její úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když rudovlasá dívka zčervenala a uhnula pohledem.

„J-Jak moje potrestání?" vykoktala Erza, zatímco se snažila potlačit husí kůži, která jí vyvstala na pažích – velmi příjemnou husí kůži, musela si přiznat v duchu.

„Samozřejmě tě nebudu trestat za úmysl toho, co jsi mi provedla," pokračovala Lucy konverzačně, zatímco Erzu takřka neviditelnými pohyby začala zatlačovat do pohovky. „To nebyla tvoje chyba a bylo by špatné tě trestat za věci mimo tvoji kontrolu." Znovu se usmála. „Ne, za co tě potrestám, drahoušku, je to, že sis nikomu neřekla o pomoc, když jsi věděla, že ji potřebuješ. Nejenom mně, ale ani nikomu jinému. A já vím, že sis nikomu neřekla, protože kdyby ano, už by ses mi dávno ozvala, donucená některou ze svých kamarádek."

Erza se proti tomu chtěla ohradit, ale za prvé neměla čím a za druhé vyjekla, když zády narazila do pohovky a uvědomila si, jak hladce Lucy vklouzla do role dravce a Erza naopak do role kořisti.

„Ták," řekla Lucy stejným tónem jako spokojená kočka, která právě zahnala do kouta velkou, šťavnatou myšku, „teď se hezky otoč, dej ruce za záda a nic nedělej, dokud ti to nepřikážu."

V Erze se, stejně jako posledně, vzepřela její dominantní stránka. Byla policistka, zatraceně, a ta jen tak někoho neposlouchala, dokonce i s Laxusem se uměla hádat, že slabší povahy zalezly za stůl. A vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že jí to nařizovala její doktorka… i když byla hodná, milá, starostlivá… pěkná, neskutečně sexy, když byla bosá a jen v tom polorozevřeném županu a spodním prádle… s těma nádhernýma očima barvy pražených kávových zrn…

„Ne," dostala ze sebe, ale znovu cítila, jak její hlas postrádá svou obvyklou sílu. Zlobilo ji to stejně, jako bavilo.

„Ne?" zasmála se Lucy jemným, perlivým smíchem. „Dobrá, tak to uděláme jinak."

Přikročila k Erze, zahleděla se jí do očí… a dívala se do nich. Daleko, hluboko a přitom se začala pomalu přibližovat.

‚_Propána – ona mě chce políbit!'_ blesklo Erze hlavou a její srdce se znovu dalo na splašený útěk. Teplota jejího těla znovu poskočila o deset stupňů a na kůži jí vyrašily perličky potu, zatímco sledovala Lucyinu jemnou, oválnou tvář, jak se pozvolna blíží. Z perlově rudých rtů se pomalu vysunula špička drobného, růžového jazýčka, a obkroužila je tak smyslně, až Erza nevědomky vydechla. Zaregistrovala lehký nádech růžové barvy na Lucyiných tvářích a byla si jistá, že sama se červenala o hodně víc, bylo jí to ale úplně jedno. Lucy se stále přibližovala, už od ní byla jen dvacet centimetrů, už jen patnáct, dokázala by spočítat těch pár pih, kterými měla poprášených několik málo míst kolem nosu… zavřela oči, zhluboka se nadechla, pootevřela ústa a připravila se na ten dechberoucí zážitek…

… jenom aby ji cizí ruka chytila za levé zápěstí, rychlým pohybem otočila a přitlačila prsy do sedačky. Druhá ruka okamžitě následovala, a i když sebou mlela, jak chtěla, byla chycená stejně účinně jako ryba v síti.

„Mám tě," prohlásila Lucy spokojeně.

„Ty… ty podvodnice!" obvinila ji Erza, ale cítila se naštvaněji spíš kvůli tomu, že přišla o pusu, než že ji Lucy takhle znehybnila. Vztekle zatřásla rukama, ale měla je bezpečně složené za zády a mimo jakékoliv nebezpečí.

„Promiň mi to, drahoušku," odpověděl jí jemný hlas a rty, které plánovala líbat, dokud jí bude stačit dech, se jí místo toho otřely o tvář. „Vynahradím ti to později, slibuju." S tím se Lucy částečně otočila a Erza uslyšela štrachání, jak něco začala lovit ze své kabelky, než jí ruce začaly omotávat smyčky provazu.

Mohla se vysmeknout. Měla by se vysmeknout – Lucy byla stále ještě cizincem v jejím bytě, neměla by jí dovolit absolutní volnost. Neměla by… ale její ruce byly tak hebké, když se jí dotýkaly, tvář ji stále pálila nádherným ohněm v místě, kde se o ni otřely Lucyiny rty, a už jen když vešla do Erzina bytu, přinesla sebou takový mír a uvolnění jako nikdy… Erza cítila, jak byla její dominantní stránka účinně zatlačena do pozadí, a s jemným povzdechem se poddala tlaku své doktorky. Mohla si dovolit být trošku submisivní. Trošku neznamenalo poddat se ani se zlomit.

Pevné utažení signalizovalo, že Lucy byla hotová. Jakmile od ní poodstoupila, Erza se okamžitě ohlédla přes rameno, aby se podívala, co jí tam vlastně ta nezbedná blondýnka provedla.

Doktorka se evidentně nevyznala jen v lidských pohlavních orgánech a psychologii, ale také v uzlování. Erzina překřížená zápěstí natřikrát obtáčela úzká, ale pevná šňůra, a pevně je přimknula k sobě, aniž by Erze působila jakoukoliv bolest. Lucy se to ale očividně nezdálo dostatečné, proto šňůru ještě několikrát obtočila shora dolů přes už uvázané smyčky. Tím docílila toho, že se lano ještě víc napnulo a úplně znemožnilo Erze jakoukoliv šanci vyvléknout se z provazů. Malý, roztomilý uzel na vrcholku už jen dokončoval doktorčino mistrovské dílo.

Erza se nejprve se spokojeným úsměvem, ale poté s rostoucím mračením pokoušela vyprostit ruce. Možná by to zvládnula, kdyby Lucy nepřidala ten dodatečný provaz mezi zápěstími, takhle ale neměla prakticky žádný prostor, aby rukama pohnula byť jen o milimetr. Zatínání ani uvolňování svalů nebylo k ničemu – Lucy vše provedla ve chvíli, kdy měla Erza svaly víceméně uvolněné, takže jejich zatínáním si nezískala žádný prostor k manévrování. Když hodně zkroutila ruce, až jí začalo brnět v ramenou, dokázala se nataženým prostředníčkem zlehounka dotknout uzlu, ale to bylo tak všechno, co zvládla. A jedním prstem neměla ani sebemenší šanci uzel uvolnit.

Byla chycená jako králík v pasti – a Erzin žaludek začal dělat stejné kotrmelce jako tehdy, když ji Lucy znehybnila na vyšetřovacím stole.

„Jak se cítíš, drahoušku?" zeptala se Lucy pobaveně, jak tak sledovala svou nejnovější kořist kroutit se jako úhoř. Erza by jí nejspíš odsekla něco pěkně drzého, kdyby si nevšimla, jak úpěnlivě a pozorně Lucy sledovala její ruce, a došlo jí, že pravděpodobně hledala známky skřípnuté kůže či nervů, krevní sraženiny nebo podobné nebezpečné věci. Očividně se toho bála víc než Erza, která byla _pouze_ spoutaná, zatímco Lucy musela na vše dohlížet a převzít zodpovědnost nejen za sebe, ale i za Erzu.

‚_Ona mi vlastně věří víc než já jí,'_ došlo Erze, když si uvědomila, že kdyby se něco – cokoliv – stalo, Lucy by si to nikdy neodpustila. Teď už věděla, že její starostlivá povaha nebyla žádným divadlem – Lucy zcela a beze zbytku záleželo na všech a všem, a na Erze obzvlášť. Teď, když ji přijala pod svá křídla, ta odpovědnost ještě narostla, a bylo by jedno, o jakou drobnost by šlo nebo jak moc by ji Erza ujišťovala, že to nebyla její chyba. Cokoliv by se stalo, Lucy by si nadosmrti vyčítala.

V Erze se na moment zadrhl dech z toho, jak moc ji mohl někdo milovat a starat se o ni.

Donutila se proto k širokému, napůl nezbednému úsměvu a zavrtěla pozadím. „Jsem pořád volná jako pták," pronesla samolibě.

„Oh?" Na zadečku jí přistála otevřená dlaň a Erza vypískla i zasténala zároveň. Kdyby byla volná, bylo by to sexy. Teď, když byla spoutaná, to bylo sexy a _silně_ vzrušující! „V tom případě bych si tě měla ještě pojistit pro případ, že bys mi chtěla uletět, ptáčku."

Erzino vzrušení jenom šplhalo, když ji Lucy objala kolem ramen a začala provlékat nový provaz kolem jejích loktů. Tady už si počínala mnohem opatrněji a stahovala lano milimetr za milimetrem, přičemž pečlivě sledovala Erzin obličej. Ta se držela velmi statečně, odhodlaná nedat najevo sebemenší nepohodlí, ale jak se lano víc a víc utahovalo a její lokty se stále přibližovaly, nedokázala potlačit bolestnou grimasu, která se jí pomalu vplížila do obličeje. Ve chvíli, kdy jí ze sevřených rtů uniklo nejtišší možné zasyčení, Lucy okamžitě přestala s utahováním a provaz zajistila dvěma uzly.

„Nemusíš kvůli mně být odvážná a předstírat, že tě nic nebolí, Erzo," připomněla jí jemným, napůl vyčítavým hlasem, zatímco kontrolovala, že i zde své dívce nijak neublížila. „To přijde až za chvilku," dodala hlasem, při kterém se rudovlasé dívce zježily chloupky na zátylku.

„Teď se hezky postav, ať si tě můžu prohlédnout," dodala, vzala Erzu za ramena a pomohla jí postavit se. Erza v tu chvíli zjistila, že pomoc opravdu potřebovala – svázané ruce jí podivně změnily těžiště a její neschopnost s nimi pořádně pohnout ji taky zbavila větší koordinace. Když znovu bezpečně stála, uvědomila si, jak zálibně si ji Lucy prohlížela, a do tváří se jí znovu vplížil palčivý oheň. Začala se vrtět – napůl proto, aby znovu otestovala pevnost svých pout, napůl proto, že cítila, že se Lucy hrozně líbí, když se zmítá, a jedna její část před ní chtěla vypadat tak sexy, jak to bylo možné. A když tomu mohla dopomoct občasným zavrtěním a prohnutím, jenom dobře.

„Na mou duši, Erzo, spoutaná vypadáš ještě nádherněji, než kdybys byla nahá," řekla Lucy zasněně a v Erze hrklo. Byla pro Lucy nádherná… zhluboka se nadechla a vypnula hrudník, který byl už tak našponovaný z toho, jak pevně měla k sobě přitisknuté lokty, a Lucy se zachichotala.

„Tady je někdo nějak nedočkavý," poznamenala, hravě vklouzla rukama Erze pod tričko a začala ji hladit po břiše a bocích. Erza zasténala – Lucy měla úžasně jemné ruce a věděla přesně, kde se dotknout, aby Erzu rozpálila do ruda. Hrála si s ní, přejížděla jí po kůži dotykem lehčím než pírko, jinde zase přitlačila, aby Erza vše jasně cítila, na pár místech ji štípnula nebo polechtala, aby se pak mohla smát Erziným vypísknutím a naoko rozhořčeným reakcím. Byla to hra a obě dívky si ji vrchovatě užívaly, Erza spoutaná a bezmocná, Lucy zodpovědná a v čele.

„Bude tu někomu vadit, když tohle tričko odsunu stranou?" zeptala se a posunula ruce výš, kde vzala do dlaní spodní část Erziných ňader a jemně je zmáčknula. Erzina odpověď zanikla v zachroptění, jak se přes ni přelila vlna dechberoucí rozkoše.

„V to jsem doufala," zavrněla a pomalým, neuspěchaným pohybem začala tričko vyhrnovat výš a výš. U prsou se zastavila, hravě se na ně na moment přimáčkla svými vlastními, poté si uvolnila jednu ruku a jemně je Erze stlačila blíž k hrudníku, zatímco začala lem trička pomalu, rozvláčně přehrnovat přes Erziny vyvinuté vnady.

‚_Šibalka jedna,'_ pomyslela si Erza, které bylo jasné, že Lucy zdržovala, aby si ji mohla víc osahat, ale nějak se nedokázala přinutit k protestu. Možná to bylo tím, jak něžně a láskyplně se Lucy jejích ňader dotýkala, jak hravě obkružovala její bradavky a jak občas dýchla tak zblízka, že kdyby vyplázla jazyk, mohla by je ochutnat. Rozhodla se proto nic nedělat – ne že by něco skutečného udělat mohla – a jenom si vychutnávala péči, kterou se jí dostávalo.

Lucy se nakonec podařilo tričko vyhrnout úplně nahoru, kde ale nastal očividný problém. Přes provazy na Erziných rukou oblečení dostat dolů nemohla a kdyby ho nechala volně viset, zase by zakrylo vše, k čemu se doktorka propracovala. Nakonec ho opatrně přetáhla Erze přes hlavu a nechala ho uvězněné za krkem. To se ale nelíbilo rudovlasé dívce. Chtěla být před Lucy úplně nahá a k tomu potřebovala, aby to tričko šlo dolů.

„Rozstříhej ho," navrhla Lucy, zatímco se snažila vykroutit si krk, aby se zbavila toho nepříjemného šatstva.

„Erzo, to nemůžu!" namítla Lucy šokovaně. „Je to tvoje oblečení a-"

„Je jen na spaní, už ho mám přes deset let. Je staré, použité a nikdy se mi pořádně nelíbilo."

„… koupím ti nové," slíbila jí Lucy a odměnila Erzu dalším polibkem na tvář, než z kabelky vytáhla malé nůžtičky, nejspíš na nehty. Přeopatrně prostřihla oba rukávy a tričko z Erzy odstranila tak šetrně, jako by měla v ruce látku z královnina závoje a ne rozstříhané zbytky něčeho, co už nebude nosit ani bezdomovec.

Ztráta jednoho trička Erzu nijak netrápila, a i kdyby ano, všechno jí vynahradil Lucyin obdivný pohled. Nikdy nespala v podprsence a dnešek nebyl žádnou výjimkou, takže teď byla od pasu nahoru zcela nahá, s rukama spoutanýma za zády takovým způsobem, že se jí ramena tlačila dozadu a hruď naopak dopředu. Její ženské vnady, na které byla tak pyšná, se pevně tyčily do prostoru, a i když jednou Erze určitě přinesou nesnesitelně bolavá záda, teď jí přinášely jen pýchu a radost. A čisté potěšení, to když Lucy neodolala a znovu se jich dotkla.

„Máš nádherná prsa, Erzo," prohlásila Lucy a potěšila svou milenku o to víc, když ta nezaznamenala ani stopu po lži nebo přehánění. Potěšeně vydechla a nechala Lucy mazlit se s jejími prsy, jako by byla ještě nemluvně. Vrněla a sténala, když jí Lucy hladila každý čtvereční centimetr, zatínala prsty u nohou, když jí kroužila kolem bradavek, a potom…

Potom zalapala po dechu, když se Lucyina horká, sametová ústa přisála k její levé bradavce a začala ji zpracovávat jazykem.

‚_Oh bože!'_ dokázala si jen pomyslet, zatímco z hrdla vyluzovala všelijaké zvuky, o kterých ani netušila, že by je kdy mohla vydávat právě ona. Lucyin jazyk se s jejími prsty nedal srovnat – trochu drsnější, rozhodně mokřejší, ale mnohem živější a ohebnější. Útočil na její bradavku jako dobyvatel na hrad a Erza se ochotně vzdávala s každým dalším vzdechem, který z ní Lucy vyloudila. Teprve když se od ní odtrhla a zanechala jí kůži kolem dvorců horkou a mokrou, se dokázala Erza znovu soustředit.

„Chutnáš báječně, drahoušku," poškádlila ji Lucy, a když Erza otevřela ústa k odpovědi, vzala do úst její druhou bradavku a předvedla na ní hotový koncert.

Erza si byla jistá, že za tohle se bude muset ráno omluvit sousedům, ale nějak se nedokázala dost dobře proklínat za nezakoupení zvukové izolace, když na ní právě pracovala Lucy. Dokázala se kroutit, sténat, vzdychat, ale přemýšlení už na ni bylo moc. Její dominantní stránka už byla poslaná kamsi na výlet a Erza neplánovala volat ji v nejbližší době zpátky, ne dokud bude Lucyina magie fungovat takhle dokonale. Možná jí měla půjčit svoje policejní pouta, nebylo by tolik práce s provazem a mohly přejít rovnou na tohle…

Když Lucy konečně přestala, musela se znovu zachichotat Erzinu blaženému výrazu.

„Jsem ráda, že si to tak užíváš, Erzo," dala jí třetí polibek na tvář, „ale ještě jsme neskončily." Pohled jí sjel dolů a Erze automaticky taky, načež jí tváře zachvátil hotový požár. Dole totiž už nic neměla kromě obyčejných bílých kalhotek na spaní, které rozhodně nebyly elastické – a tudíž nijak nezakrývaly Erzino ohromné vzrušení z celé situace.

„Ehm…" řekla a trochu sebou zamlela, aniž by si tím jakkoliv pomohla.

„Kdepak, z tohohle se nevykroutíš," řekla jí Lucy pobaveným hlasem, zatímco si pomalu klekla a položila ruce na Erziny boky. Stejně, jako už jednou předtím, uchopila lem Erziných kalhotek a začala jí je pomalu stahovat dolů ke stehnům, jenom tentokrát to dělala mnohem, mnohem pomaleji.

Erza to samozřejmě věděla, ale nedokázala jí v tom nijak zabránit – pokud by Lucy nechtěla kopnout a to opravdu neměla v plánu. Znovu zacloumala spoutanýma rukama, neúspěšně zkusila potlačit lechtání v břiše, a pak už jen upírala zrak dolů, kde jí spokojeně se tvářící Lucy dál stahovala poslední kousek prádla a centimetr za centimetrem tak odhalovala Erzin klín – dokud se z něj už podruhé s mohutným švihnutím nevystřelil Erzin úd, vzrušený až nadmíru a zcela připravený k jakýmkoliv neřestem, které mohly Lucy vytanout na mysli.

„Dobrý bože!"

Erza se na moment vyděsila, že něco bylo špatně, ale v momentu, kdy Lucy – přeopatrně – vzala její chloubu do rukou a přejela po ní prsty nahoru a dolů, vše špatné v jejím světě přestalo existovat.

„Drahá, copak jsem ti neříkala, že masturbace je zdravá?" plísnila ji jemně Lucy, zatímco opatrně přetáhla napjatou kůži natolik dozadu, dokud se neobjevil ohromný, zrudlý žalud. Když pohladila i ten, Erze se málem protočily oči blahem. „Opravdu, skoro začínám mít dojem, že si odpíráš jenom proto, abych tě za to mohla hubovat." Smutně potřásla hlavou, ale v dotycích nepřestala a Erze nyní záleželo hlavně na tom druhém.

„To určitě napravíme… po tvém trestu," dodala Lucy a než se Erza nadála, znovu ucítila, jak ji u kořene pevně sevřel erekční kroužek. Frustrovaně zasténala, ale dočkala se jen omluvného poplácání po stehně a navýšeného pocitu napětí ve slabinách.

„Abych nepřišla o svou odměnu," vysvětlila Lucy samolibým hlasem, než se rozhlédla okolo. „Tak čímpak já tě potrestám, hmmm…"

Pro Erzu bylo trestem už jen to, že byla po třech týdnech znovu vzrušená na nejvyšší míru a bez možnosti se jakkoliv udělat. Vztekle trhnula spoutanýma rukama, ale nemohla se s nimi dotknout vůbec ničeho. Mohla jen cítit, jak její štěrbinka začíná vlhnout a jak tvrdý a napnutý její úd je, ale všechno teď měla v rukou Lucy.

Erza to nenáviděla i milovala zároveň.

„Hmmm…" Lucy se podívala na Erzu a v očích jí zasvitlo, než ji znovu jemně usadila na pohovku. „Nikam nechoď, drahá, hned budu zpátky," oznámila jí a vyšla z pokoje na chodbu a do koupelny, odkud se za chvíli ozval zvuk tekoucí vody.

Erza za ní zmateně koukala. To se chtěla zrovna teď jít umýt? K čemu to bylo dobré? Nebo se chtěla vynořit vlhká z koupele, oblečená jen v polorozevřeném županu a dráždit Erzu svým takřka nezakrytým tělem? To už by byla mnohem lepší taktika!

Lucy se nicméně za pět minut vrátila úplně stejně oblečená, jako předtím. Vlasy už jí dávno uschly a nevypadalo to, že by si je namočila znovu. Erza ani nedokázala říct, co přesně si Lucy umyla nebo proč. Mohla jen sledovat, jak její paní vzala z pohovky dva polštáře a pečlivě je naaranžovala před pohovkou, než znovu pomohla Erze na nohy.

„A teď si pěkně klekneš před svou paní, Erzo," oznámila jí vesele, zatímco Erzou manipulovala do té správné polohy.

Erzina mužnost – nebo v jejím případě ženskost – se znovu probudila, bohužel do dost nevhodné chvíle. Mohla sebou mlít a upírat na Lucy vzdorovité pohledy, ale bylo jí to k ničemu. Ani ne za patnáct vteřin skončila na kolenou (na polštářích, takže jí alespoň nehrozilo přílišné nepohodlí), zatímco Lucy se pohodlně usadila před ni na pohovku, nohu přes nohu.

Erza se na ni trochu zamračeně podívala – a došlo jí to ve chvíli, kdy Lucy promluvila.

„Tohle bude tvůj trest stejně jako odměna, Erzo. Nechám tě postarat se o nohy tvé paní." Jak promluvila, upravila si jednu nohu a nastavila ji Erze přímo před obličej. „Hezky dáš najevo, jak moc ti na ní záleží."

Erza chvilku jen zmateně sledovala pohupující se chodidlo, zatímco se snažila utřídit si, co vlastně cítila. Určitě to nebylo zhnusení – možná by bylo, kdyby o něco podobného požádal kluk, ale Lucy měla chodidla malá, jemná, a pokud to směla říct, tak i zvláštně roztomilá. Navíc si dala zvlášť záležet, aby byla pečlivě vydrhnutá a očištěná (což konečně vysvětlilo její nedávnou návštěvu koupelny), takže nic nehygienického jí rovněž nehrozilo. Ponižující to také nebylo… no, ne víc, než když klečela nahá a spoutaná před cizí dívkou. A vzrušující… ano, vzrušující to bylo. Hodně.

Lucy, skoro jako by mohla číst její myšlenky, jemně chodidlem zahoupala a protáhla si drobné prstíky. Erza nasucho polkla – zdálo se jí to, nebo byl ten nápad čím dál vzrušivější? Dotýkat se Lucyiných chodidel, hladit je, laskat, masírovat… hlavu jí zaplnily cizí, ale velmi erotické představy, a její nástroj zadrnčel jako kytarová struna.

„Čekám, Erzo," zazpívala Lucy sladkým hláskem.

„A-Ano, paní," řekla Erza a opatrně se nahnula, dokud neměla nos takřka na Lucyině chodidle. Bylo sice malé, ale zblízka už tak malé nevypadalo. Vonělo čerstvou vodou a mýdlem a drobounkým závanem Lucyiny osobní vůně, která v ní probouzela velmi divoké představy. Trochu rozpačitě vyplázla jazyk, přitiskla ho na patu a pomalu jím přejela celé chodidlo odzdola až nahoru.

„Ááách," zavrkala Lucy a Erza sebou trhla, než jí došlo, že to byl zvuk rozkoše. „Nepřestávej, prosím," zašeptala blonďatá dívka a znovu zakmitala prsty.

Víc pobízení Erza nepotřebovala. Nejprve přejížděla jazykem celé chodidlo, kdy svými slinami zvláčňovala už tak hedvábně jemnou kůži a užívala si na jazyku tu zvláštně erotickou chuť. Potom, vedená víc instinktem než něčím jiným, otevřela ústa a přisála se na patu, kde dělala jazýčkem drobounké kroužky a zkusila se jemně zakousnout. Lucy se zachichotala, ale jinak nezareagovala, čímž Erza zjistila, že na patě Lucy moc citlivá nebyla. Přešla proto doprostřed chodidla, kde už slavila větší úspěchy – Lucy nadšeně vzdychala a nastavovala Erza chodidlo právě na místa, kde si Erzinu práci nejvíc využívala.

„To je tak nádherné," vydechla, když si Erza musela na moment odpočinout. Vzápětí ale vypískla, když Erza otevřela zeširoka ústa a pevně je obemkla kolem Lucyina palce. „E-Erzo, co to dě-"

Erza začala hlasitě sát a Lucy táhle zasténala. _‚A helemese,'_ pomyslela si rudovlasá dívka spokojeně, zatímco začala pohybovat hlavou jemně nahoru a dolů, jako by se starala o něco úplně jiného, než palec. Lucy se pyšnila tím, že odhalila Erziny slabiny, teď to ale vypadalo, že Erza odhalila minimálně jednu Lucyinu slabinu. Krásná, blonďatá doktorka měla očividně slabost pro masáž chodidel, možná byla i lechtivá. To se určitě mohlo v budoucnu hodit, buď když jí bude Erza znovu posluhovat, nebo kdyby si náhodou prohodily role…

Po palci přišly na řadu i všechny ostatní prstíky, které Erza rovněž cumlala ústy, i když Lucy se u toho spíš chichotala, než sténala. Důkladně je promasírovala jazykem, zajížděla i do záhybů mezi nimi a nakonec znovu celé chodidlo několikrát přejela, aby se ujistila, že nevynechala ani kousíček.

„Óh, to bylo opravdu pěkné, Erzo," povzdechla si Lucy a s velmi spokojeným výrazem položila nohu na zem, než nastavila Erze druhou. „Ale ještě ti jedno chodidlo zbývá," prohlásila důležitě.

Erza na nic nečekala a pustila se do něj, až Lucy znovu vypískla. Už věděla moc dobře, co čekat, a proto téměř ignorovala místa, kde Lucy předtím nereagovala, aby se zaměřila na ty, kde se jí Lucy nemohla ubránit. Hnědooká doktora se brzy začala hihňat, sténat a dokonce se i trochu svíjela na gauči, zatímco Erzin jazyk důsledně zpracovával i ty nejzáludnější místa na Lucyiných nožkách, zatímco její chodidlo jako celek si užívalo bohaté, důkladné masáže. Kdyby se kdokoliv podíval oknem, viděl by pouze polooblečenou dívku na pohovce, které jiná, nahá a spoutaná dívka líbá chodidla. Bylo v tom ale mnohem víc. Obě dívky si každou chvíli vrchovatě užívaly, ze stejných i zcela různých důvodů.

„D-Dobrá, dobrá, stačí," řekla Lucy bez dechu a postavila chodidlo zpátky na zem. „Bylo to báječné, Erzo, absolutně báječné," prohlásila spokojeně a dala Erze čtvrtý polibek na tvář, načež se zasmála jejímu durdivému výrazu. „Neboj, slíbila jsem ti odměnu a dostaneš ji," připomněla, zatímco znovu sáhla do své kabelky. „Ale ne předtím, než tě naučím, co se stane dívkám, které nechodí včas ke svým gynekoložkám," dodala trochu šibalským hlasem.

Erza nedokázala než znovu zasténat. Na jazyku jí stále ulpívala chuť Lucyiny jemně ošetřené kůže, nos měla plný její učarující vůně a ve slabinách cítila napětí, že by nad ním městská elektrárna zbledla závistí. A Lucy ji chtěla ještě víc trestat? Trestem pro ni bylo už to, že musela klečet na svých vlastních polštářích, s rukama spoutanýma za zády, a _nemohla si nijak ulevit!_ Tomu ona říkala trest!

Neprotestovala, když ji Lucy přisunula i s polštáři blíž k pohovce, jejíž sedací část se tak ocitla lehce nad úrovní Erzina pasu. „To aby ses měla o co měkkého opřít, až se neudržíš vzpřímeně," řekla Lucy napůl v žertu, napůl smrtelně vážně, zatímco přes Erziny oči umístila sametově jemnou, černou látku. Erza zamžikala a zmateně potřásla hlavou, ale látka se nikam nepohnula.

„Maska na spaní," zašeptala jí do ucha neviditelná Lucy. Erza nasucho polkla – Lucy kvůli ní musela koupit velmi kvalitní masku. Byla nádherně měkká a voněla novotou, pevně jí přilnula ke kůži a dokonce měla dole malý vyříznutý otvor pro nos, aby ani jiskřička světla Erzu nerušila v jejím přemítání. Chtěla něco namítnout, ale když ucítila Lucyiny ruce po stranách jejích tváři, nedokázala v sobě najít ani sten protestu.

„Otevři ústa, moje divoká rudovlasá bojovnice," pokračovala Lucy hlasem, ze kterého Erzu mrazilo všude po těle. „Umlčím si tě, jako bys byla jen mojí hračkou – a pak si s tebou pěkně pohraju," zasmála se.

A Erza poslušně otevřela ústa, jak jen jí to její vzrušením nabitý stav dovoloval.

Dovnitř jejích úst vklouzla kulička, ne moc velká a přijatelně měkká, přesto to bylo cizí těleso, které tam na první pohled nemělo co dělat. Její prvotní reakcí bylo ho vyplivnout, ale to už Lucy začala utahovat řemínky, které od ní vedly Erze za zátylek a pod bradou. Jak se krátké kousky kůže začaly víc a víc stahovat, Erza cítila, jak jí kulička zapadla na místo za přední zuby a její čelisti se kolem ní pevně sevřely, jako by chránily nějaký poklad. Pokusila se skrz ni promluvit, ale jazyk měla pevně přitisknutý k dolnímu patru a nedokázala ho zpod roubíku žádným způsobem vysmeknout.

„Mhhhghhmm?"

„Přesně tak," zachichotala se Lucy a pohladila ji po vlasech, rozvláčným, uklidňujícím gestem. „Nechala jsi mě čekat ve tmě a nejistotě skoro tři týdny, Erzo. Samozřejmě ti to nemůžu zcela oplatit, držet si tě tři týdny připoutanou doma by přitáhlo nevítanou pozornost – ale tak řekněme hodinku jako trest na pamětnou bys vydržet mohla. I když," její hlas nabral na předstíraném zamyšlení a Erza sebou trhla, jak v ní rozechvěl nové struny vzrušení, „dost možná mě začneš prosit o slitování už po pěti minutách – až s tebou skončím, samozřejmě."

„Mhhhmmnn!" Erza sebou začala házet. Tohle už se trochu vymykalo jejich běžným hrám… dobrá, jedné hře… vyšetření… zkrátka to překračovalo hranici. Byla ochotná nechat se od Lucy spoutat, ale teď už byla i zcela nahá, umlčená, oslepená a ještě to nebylo všechno? Co víc jí Lucy mohla chtít udělat? Zacloumala spoutanýma rukama a začala cítit chlad v žaludku, když si uvědomila, jak opravdu bezmocná doopravdy byla. Kdyby začalo hořet nebo sem vniknul zloděj, nebo kdyby se dostavila úplně obyčejná křeč, nemohla by pohnout ani prstem, aby Lucy nebo sebe ochránila. Nemohla by se bránit ani v případě, kdyby Lucy náhodou… udělala něco, co…

Pod prsy ji ochranitelsky objaly dvě měkké paže a na záda se jí přitisklo horké, pružné tělo. Erza zmateně zamumlala, ale pak vydechla úlevou, když na líci ucítila Lucyin dech.

„Kdybys z jakéhokoliv důvodu nemohla nebo nechtěla v tomhle pokračovat," zašeptala Lucy velmi, velmi vážným hlasem, „zamumlej třikrát, krátce a nahlas, a já tě okamžitě rozvážu, dobrá? Zkus si to."

„Mmmm… mmhhp, mmhhp, mmhhp?" zkusila Erza.

„Ano, to je ono," pošeptala jí Lucy. „Udělej to znovu, když cokoliv nebudeš moci vydržet, a okamžitě končíme, slibuju." Potom vstala a znovu se stala tou veselou, bezstarostnou – a pomstychtivou Lucy. „A teď se podívejme, co ještě má pro tebe má kabelka přichystáno," prohlásila hlasitě a znovu v ní začala hledat.

„Uuuhhmm!" Erza se na jednu stranu uklidnila, že měla kdykoliv možnost vycouvat, zároveň se to ale dotklo její hrdosti. Ona nikdy z ničeho nevycouvala a nevycouvá ani z tohohle! To se měla vzdát jen proto, že jí Lucy dala škrabošku přes oči a míček do pusy? Bude muset přijít s něčím tvrdším, aby Erzu přiměla zamumlat to bezpečnostní heslo.

Když jí Lucy začala roztahovat nohy od sebe, bránila se – samozřejmě ne úplně, přesto vzdorovala se silou, jakou ve svém spoutaném těle našla, a se škodolibou radostí zjistila, že Lucy zdaleka nebyla tak silná, jako byly její vytrénované nohy. Samozřejmě, že svaly na stehnech bývaly mnohem silnější než na pažích a bicepsech, přesto se Erza tiše pro sebe smála, když Lucy hekala a potila se, aby si Erzu naaranžovala do té správné polohy.

„Ty mě zlobíš, Erzo," pohrozila jí, zatímco přivazovala Erzin pravý kotník k pravé noze pohovky. „Nemysli si, že ti to u mě jen tak projde," dodala a plácla ji po zadečku, aby ji trochu zklidnila. To nakonec zafungovalo a po několika dalších plácnutích už ji Erza víceméně klidně nechala, aby jí přivázala i levou nohu. Nebyly roztažené nijak pevně a Erza vrtěním zjistila, že jí zůstala určitá volnost, ale už je nemohla dát zpátky k sobě.

Co to znamenalo, jí došlo až ve chvíli, kdy se okrajů její broskvičky dotkly dlouhé, jemné prstíky.

„Přijde mi, že jsem poslední dobou zanedbávala tvé ženství, drahoušku," prohlásila Lucy hovorovým tónem, zatímco zcela nehovorově bloudila podél okrajů Erzina rozkroku a naslouchala jejím tlumeným vzdechům. „To bychom rozhodně měli napravit, jsi koneckonců dívka a nadto velmi krásná dívka. Byla bych nerada, kdybych tě o to připravila," dodala a zkusmo zatlačila ukazováčkem, jenom aby se triumfálně zasmála, když neskutečně snadno pronikla do Erziny nejskrytější, vlhkostí přesycené svatyňky.

„Ghhhchrrmmh!" bylo vše, na co se Erza zmohla, když ucítila, jak snadno ji Lucy prozkoumávala a vzrušovala. Byla pravda, že když se posledně starala o její mužskou chloubu, byla v sedmém nebi, ale Lucy očividně věděla hodně i o ženských částech těla a bezostyšně toho zneužívala. Hrála si s Erzou, vzrušovala ji hned tu, hned tady, a když začala mučivě pomalu přejíždět bříškem prstu po jejím nalitém klitorisu, zavyla do roubíku jako vlk na lovu. Jenom ona nelovila maso, ale orgasmus, a ten jí Lucy svědomitě odpírala.

„Tady se nám něco pěkně otevírá," poznamenala Lucy a Erze zabralo dlouhé vteřiny, než jí došlo, že slova byla určená jejímu lůnu. Zaškubala spoutanými kotníky, ale moc dobře věděla, že její doktorka měla pravdu – cítila se vlhká, rozevřená a neskutečně vzrušená. Nikdy předtím podobný pocit nezažila, když si sama se sebou hrála, ale právě teď by dala rok života za to, aby tu podivnou prázdnotu v jejím klíně něco vyplnilo. Něco velkého, silného a tvrdého.

Místo toho do ní vklouzlo cosi jemného, úzkého a velmi, velmi hravého.

‚_Luuucyyy!'_ zakřičela, ale z roubíku nevyšlo nic než frustrované zamumlání. Ruce jako by jí srostly do těsného rukávu, s nohama nemohla dělat prakticky nic a to, že okolo viděla jen černočernou tmu, jenom umocňovalo pocity, které se jí rozlévaly podbřiškem. Prst v ní byl neuvěřitelně dotěrný – zcela bez uzardění byl hned tu, hned tady, zkoumavě hladil, dráždil a jinak hledal Erziny nejcitlivější místa a kdykoliv nějaký našel, oslavil je vítězným tancem, při kterém se Erze zadrhával vzduch v plicích a tělo zaplavovaly vlny rozkoše. Bezmocně zatínala a rozevírala prsty, funěla nosem jako lokomotiva a proklínala Lucyin oblíbený kroužek, který ji účinně držel na vodítku. Nebýt jeho, už dávno by svým natlakovaným vzrušením zaneřádila podlahu.

„Uuuhhmmp?" Zmateně zamumlala, když prst přestal právě v nejlepším a opustil Erzinu roztouženou jeskyňku. Natočila hlavu, i když věděla, že jí to nijak nepomůže, zavrtěla sebou – a prudce se nadechla, když do ní vklouzlo něco nového. Menšího, kulatého a podivně hladkého, skoro jako…

„Mhhh-mhhnnp!" _‚To by ses neodvážila!'_ vykřikla v duchu, ale tušila, že přesně toho se Lucy odvážila.

„Zcela správně, Erzo-chan," zašeptala Lucy a její přidání sufixu pro mladou dívenku jenom rozšířilo zrudnutí na Erziných tvářích. „Tahle roztomilá hračka ti bude chvíli dělat společnost, zatímco já ještě trochu zneužiju tvé pohostinnosti a půjdu se vysprchovat. Nebude mi to trvat déle než půl, maximálně hodinu. Za tu dobu určitě stihneš popřemýšlet o mnoha zajímavých věcech." Vesele poplácala Erzu po zadečku, podle tichého klepnutí položila mezi Erziny nohy jakýsi čtvercový předmět, přepnula na něm velký kulatý spínač do polohy _Zapnuto_ a lehkým krokem odešla z pokoje.

„M-mmmhhh-hmmnnn!" Původně to měl být protest nad Lucyinými slovy, ale v půlce se změnil v dlouhý sten, když se hračka mezi Erzinýma nohama probudila k životu. Nikdy nezkoušela, jaké to je, mít v sobě vibrační vajíčko. Jednou zkusila dildo, dost tenké a úzké, a nic moc jí to v té chvíli neřeklo. Zato Lucyina hračka v ní rozpoutala hotové peklo. Buď byla enormně citlivá na vibrace, nebo ji současná situace a Lucyino předešlé vzrušování vydráždilo do neobvyklé citlivosti, anebo jí stačil prostý fakt, že to byla Lucy, kdo do ní tu hračku dal a nechal ji tu nahou, spoutanou, bezmocnou a vzrušenou. Možná kombinace všech tří.

Lucy si s ní očividně nebrala žádné servítky. Vajíčko sebou totiž začalo škubat, jako by s ním nějaký obr měl hrát kostky, a jeho design snadno umožňoval vibracím šířit se po celé délce Erziny svatyňky. Zároveň se ale začalo hýbat spolu s tím, jak Erza reflexivně zatínala a povolovala vnitřní svaly, takže jakmile si dokázala jen trochu zvyknout na to, že jednu její část divoce masíruje nekontrolovatelná skákací věc, už ji vzrušovala někde úplně jinde. Dlouze zaúpěla – nebylo to ani pět minut, co hlasitý zvuk tekoucí vody přehlušil všechno ostatní, a ona už byla napůl připravená se vzdát. Jenom napůl… přesto připravená.

Začala vrtět boky, aby našla pohodlnější polohu. Její až bolestivě ztopořené nářadí se snažilo vyrýt do její ještě ne tak staré pohovky důlek a pohovka celkem podle očekávání vítězila, takže bylo na Erze, aby se nějak uskrovnila. To se ale snadněji řeklo, než udělalo. Rukama si pomoci nemohla – Lucyina práce s uzly byla prvotřídní, a i když Erza své ruce stále bez problémů cítila, nemohla s nimi nic dělat kromě osahávání si horní části pozadí. Nohy měla také k ničemu, alespoň dokud by si nedokázala rozvázat uzly na kotnících, ale na to se nedokázala dostatečně zaklonit. Maska přes oči by ji normálně začala uspávat, ale příliš mnoho věcí okolo ní jí v tom stavu bránilo, a uvědomila si, že neustále otevřená pusa a vložený předmět v ní ji začaly nutit slintat. Zaúpěla a snažila se zaklonit hlavu, aby jí sliny natekly zpátky do krku, ale potom se začala dusit, protože roubík znemožňoval jednoduché polykání. Raději sklonila hlavu, aby mohly volně téct na její bradu, krk a prsa, a zoufale se snažila ignorovat divoké bzučení a vrtění ve svých roztoužených slabinách.

‚_Bože, musím tam něco dostat hned – teď!'_ pomyslela si odhodlaně a na moment se dokonce začala zmítat tak divoce, že musela vypadat, jako by ji postihlo šílenství. Cloumala rukama i nohama vší silou, kterou její vytrénované svaly dokázaly vyvinout. Tlačila do roubíku jazykem, div si ho nezlomila. Prudce se třela hlavou a čelem o pohovku, aby ze sebe stáhla tu masku na spaní. Nic z toho nefungovalo. Její ruce byly stále stejně k ničemu jako předtím, nohy měla bezpečně roztažené a neschopné ochránit její dívčí partie jako středoškolačka na párty motorkářů, a třením o pohovku dosáhla jen toho, že se její nadmíru citlivé bradavky s nadšením vztyčily, jak je Erza dráždila o jemně ztvrdlý povrch gauče. To poslední sice bylo slušně erotické, ale nijak jí to nepomáhalo vyrovnat se s faktem, že už pod sebou musela mít malé jezírko z toho, jak z ní odkapávalo vzrušení, a pořád si nemohla ani trochu pomoci!

Zaúpěla těžce potlačovanou frustrací, zlostně zaškubala spoutanými zápěstími, divoce zavrtěla boky a potom vyčerpaně padla hrudí na pohovku.

‚_Musím to prostě přežít,'_ pomyslela si s posledními zbytky vzdoru, které ze sebe dokázala vydolovat.

Jenomže podobný čin se brzy ukázal jako nemožný. Její tělo bylo prostě příliš nabuzené, než aby ho dokázala přimět zůstat dostatečně dlouho v klidu na víc než pět vteřin. Okamžitě poté, a často ještě předtím, přišly nové vlny vibrujícího vzrušení z jejího klína, zvuk tekoucí sprchy jí před očima vyčaroval obraz nahé Lucy, jak si po prsou jemně roztírá sprchový gel, a v následující vteřině opět chroptěla do roubíku a snažila se najít sebemenší skulinu, aby protlačila skrz tu nenáviděnou věc na své chloubě průtrž mračen, která narůstala už skutečně nepříjemnou rychlostí.

‚_Zblázním se tu!'_ uvědomila si a pod tíhou situace se začala šíleně smát do roubíku, až jí z koutků očí ukáply dvě slzy. _‚Zblázním se tu vzrušením a až Lucy vyjde ze sprchy, najde tu jenom šílenou, svázanou zombii, která místo mozků bude myslet jenom na sex!'_

Vtom ji zezadu pevně objala dvojice paží a Erza ztuhla ještě přesvědčivěji než student prvního ročníku zdravotky, který poprvé přišel na hodinu o rozmnožování.

„Nemyslela sis vážně, že bych tě tu nechala hodinu samotnou, viď že ne?" zašeptal jí do ucha hlas sladší než med a vzrušivější než jakýkoliv vibrátor na světě.

„Nhhhhmmm!" Erza okamžitě divoce zavrtěla hlavou a její dýchání se ještě zrychlilo, když ucítila, jak Lucyiny ruce znovu začaly bloudit po jejím těle.

„To jsem moc ráda," pošeptala jí Lucy spiklenecky a vyloudila z Erzy sten o síle třetího stupně Rychterovy škály, když její prsty zabloudily přesně tam, kam měly, „protože mne velmi zajímalo, jestli se má odvážná, statečná a nepoměřitelně svůdná bojovnice cítí dost ženou na to, aby mi dovolila ji… jak to říct jemně… naplnit?" Zasmála se, ale tón měla stále opatrný, když Erzu jemně hladila po bocích. „Samozřejmě můžeš říct ne, já to-"

„Aaahnnm! Aaahnnm aaahnnmm aaaaaahhhnnnmmm!" To a ještě další zvuky jí Erza dala jako odpověď, včetně tak prudkého úderu pánví, že Lucy překvapením hekla a na moment zavrávorala, než se potěšeně usmála.

„Jenom klid, ty moje divoško. Chováš se, jako by někde hořelo… nebo se měla protrhnout přehrada," poznamenala škodolibě, než znovu začala za Erzinými zády kutit cosi, co spoutaná a oslepená dívka nemohla vidět.

_‚Přestaň už vtipkovat a udělej mě, proboha!'_ pomyslela si Erza, kterou představa, že si ji Lucy za moment vezme, nažhavila jako nic jiného předtím. Vibrační vajíčko, které v ní ještě před chvílí způsobovalo takovou paseku, Lucy jemný tahem vytáhla, a Erze to nesmírně ulevilo, stejně jako to způsobilo nával čerstvého vzduchu mezi její štědře promočená stehna. Rudovlasá dívka si byla jistá, že zůstat tak už i třeba jen minutu by ji opravdu pobláznilo. Už jí bylo jedno, že nad ní má Lucy takovou moc, chtěla ji mít v sobě a chtěla to hned!

Prudce nasála vzduch nosem, když ucítila na zátylku jemnou ruku – a překvapeně zalapala po dechu, když ruka rozepnula řemínek a opatrně jí vytáhla kuličku z pusy.

„Co-" začala a rozkašlala se, jak se pokusila zároveň vyplivnout i spolknout přebytečné sliny v puse. Uklidnila se a zkusila to znovu. „Co-"

Na její ústa se přisála jiná, menší, měkčí a mnohem teplejší, a Erza úplně zapomněla, na co se to chtěla zeptat.

Být líbaná na čelo působilo konejšivě, být líbaná na tváře bylo sladké. Na ústa to bylo žhavé a rozpalující a Erze tělesná teplota stoupala závratnou rychlostí. Lucyin jazyk si s ní pohrával, ochutnával její rty, mrštně uhýbal, když se ho chtěla dotknout, a když z hrdla dostala první zklamaný zvuk, okamžitě se jí omluvně otřel přímo o špičku jazyka, že začala doslova vrnět blahem. Pokusila se víc vmáčknout do Lucyina objetí, zatímco si vychutnávala polibek, při kterém se jí vnitřnosti kroutily na všechny strany a prsty se jí zatínaly tak silně, že na kůži zanechávaly drobounké žluté půlměsíčky.

Líbat Lucy ji vždy uklidnilo i příšerně rozdráždilo zároveň!

„Připravená, lásko?" zašeptala Lucy a objala Erzu pevněji, jemné, pěstěné prsty se ocitly přímo na jejích bocích.

„Mhm!" přikývla Erza, napjala se, protože čekala, že to pravděpodobně bude bolet – podle snad všech možných magazínů to poprvé vždycky bolelo – ale když do ní Lucy vstoupila, nedokázala si bolest žádným způsobem vybavit.

Použila nějakou další hračku, to Erza poznala jasně. Byla dost velká, pevná a drsná, přesto do ní zajela jako po másle a do vteřiny ji vyplnila jako nikdy nic předtím. Na moment jakoby se zarazila, ale to se jí možná jen zdálo, protože ve chvíli, kdy narazila na dno, měla Erza na mysli jen jedinou věc. Blaho. Čiré, spalující blaho, jako hvězda, která se poprvé probudila k životu a s každým okamžikem zářila jasněji a jasněji. Lucy se ji očividně pokusila rozptýlit dalším hlazením prsou, ale v tom jediném okamžiku Erza necítila nic jiného než své lůno a ohromnou věc, která ho vyplňovala.

‚_Bože – takhle se cítí dívky, když spí s mužem?'_ pomyslela si a na jediný, malinký moment zalitovala, že se nikdy nepokusila vyspat se s nějakým klukem, i kdyby to mělo být jenom kvůli tomu, že by si přišla jako skutečná, nefalšovaný dívka.

Potom se Lucy opatrně prohnula vzad, až hračka z Erzy téměř vyjela, prudkým přírazem ji do ní opět vrazila, a Erze ten mohutný příraz myšlenku zcela vyrazil z hlavy.

„Óóóáááh!" zasténala, a když se k ní Lucy znovu přisála, nadšeně jí polibky začala oplácet. Bylo to jen příjemné rozptýlení v porovnání s tím, jak tvrdě a divoce na ni Lucy útočila svou pěkně vyvinutou hračkou, ale každý kousek se počítal, a Erza by byla blázen, kdyby pustila k vodě šanci Lucy pořádně zlíbat. Každý jazykový manévr jí nadšeně oplácela, skučela nadšením, když ji Lucyin umělý penis znovu a znovu útočil na citlivá místa a tvrdě se svíjela, když i přes erekční kroužek, který na sobě stále měla, cítila, že se opět blíží tomu nejnádhernějšímu ze všech okamžiků, který mohla zažít jen a jen se svou nejmilovanější osobou na celém světě…

V ten moment jí byla stržena páska z očí.

Erza se rozšířenýma očima zmateně rozhlédla okolo sebe, ucítila něco přímo nad sebou, vzhlédla, jak jen jí to její ohnutá pozice umožňovala – a spatřila tam Lucy v celé její dechberoucí kráse, jak jí ze rtů splynula skoro děsivě známá věta.

„Udělej se, Erzo. Teď."

A Erza vykřikla, když ji Lucyin příkaz učinil stejně bezmocnou jako před čtyřmi týdny v její ordinaci.

Navzdory svému nepoddajnému vězení v podobě erekčního kroužku Lucyin příkaz prolomil nezničitelnou bariéru, kterou kolem Erzy vystavil, a rudovláska začala křičet na celé kolo, když její tělo zachvátily orgasmové křeče. Ucítila ještě v záchvatu úvodních stahů, jak Lucyina něžná ručka pevně sevřela její pulzující úd, a potom už dokázala jen táhle sténat, zatímco její slabiny čile pumpovaly snad nekonečné množství spermatu, které se v ní za tři týdny a jednu neuvěřitelně vzrušující noc nasbíraly. Divoce přirážela proti Lucyině ruce, přičemž se zároveň nabodávala na její umělý úd a užívala si při tom každou kapku vzrušení, která protekla jejím těsně sešněrovaným tělem, aby po sobě zanechala jen nepředstavitelnou rozkoš a uvolnění…

S úlevným vzdechem padla na pohovku, když orgasmus, o kterém si myslela, že v životě neskončí, nakonec přece jen skončil a zanechal ji unavenou, zpocenou a v sedmém nebi. Potěšením zavrněla, když ucítila, jak se k ní Lucy zezadu přitiskla, a nechala se jí povolně objímat, zatímco jí byl ze zápěstí, loktů a kotníků odstraňován provaz.

„Lucy," zavrněla, když ji na tvářích zalechtaly plavé vlasy a na rty se jí přimkl sametový oheň.

„Miluju tě, Erzo," usmála se na ni Lucy, když se konečně obě odtrhly, aby se na moment mohly nadechnout. „A o to se nikdy nebudeš muset bát. Nikdy."

V Erze hrklo. „Lucy, je mi to vážně-"

„Pšššt!" Na ústa se jí přimknul měkký prst a zadusil vše, co se chystala říct. „Nechceš si hned vysloužit další trest, že ne?" zeptal se jí hlas tak škádlivým tónem, že ji z něj i tak brzy po vyvrcholení zamrazilo v podbřišku.

„Zničila jsem si alespoň pohovku?" zeptala se nakonec, když se snažila vymyslet bezpečné téma.

„Těžko," zachichotala se Lucy a na Erzin zmatený pohled zvednula volnou ruku, ve které svírala zmuchlané papírové kapesníky. „Zničila jsi mi celé balení, to ano, ale snad sis nemyslela, že bych dovolila, aby sis kvůli mně buď musela pořídit novou pohovku, anebo vykládala každé návštěvě velmi trapný příběh?"

Erza se uvolněně zasmála a cítila se, jako by se po týdnech utrpení přímo vznášela. „Pro tebe bych jim navyprávěla, že mě unesla nádherná čarodějka ze země víl a nutila mě chodit nahou lesem."

„Mmm, opatrně, Erzo-chan. Nevkládej mi nápady do hlavy," poznamenala Lucy vesele, než se bezeslovně přitiskla ke své milence a pohodlně se na ní uvelebila jako na živém polštáři.

Erza už se tu noc nedostala do postele, ale vyspala se mnohem líp, než kdykoliv v ní.


End file.
